Alma y Soledad
by Blue-Azul-Acero
Summary: Dos mundos completamente diferentes se unen para formar un gran lazo... la pregunta es seran pacaz de comprenderce el uno de el otro... A y M
1. Chapter 1

Alma y Soledad

**- Prólogo –**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Este fanfic se basa en la pareja: **

**Aoshi Shinomori y Misao Makimachi y RK no me pertenece solo uso los personajes para fanfic**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Viento estaba fuerte y la oscuridad lo acompañaba la lluvia era cada ves mas fuerte, os ojos de un joven miraban atentamente todo por la ventana de su habitación, se veía como las ramas eran movidas e incluso veía a algunos árboles caerse por la fuerza del aire.

La oscuridad solo era contrastada con el resplandor de los truenos mostrando a si la silueta del joven que solo observaba como todo era destruido.

Su cabello se notaba negro pero por el resplandor del trueno, y se volvía blanco por unos segundos y después se tornaba negro por la oscuridad.

Sus ojos eran lo único que no cambiaba la misma expresión triste y dura que solo mostraba la soledad del lugar y el sufrimiento.

En otra parte el ambiente de ese lugar era peor. La gente parecía matarse por un poco de pan y por agua, algunos eran esclavos y otros eran asesinados. El sufrimiento y la enfermedad cubrían ese lugar.

Los jóvenes que trabajaban sacando carbón una joven vestida con harapos trataba de empujar el vagón cayendo al suelo enlodándose y manchándose a un más. De lo que ya se encontraba.

Un joven se acerco a ella y la ayudo a levantarse ella le sonrió un poco luego volvieron al trabajo otra vez a empujar el vagón de carbón.

La noche llegó y las personas no dormían mas bien a un las obligaban a trabajar la joven ya no aguantaba quería irse escapar prefería morir antes de seguir en ese lugar que para ella era como el infierno.

Ante la oscuridad ella tomo una piedra rompiendo sus cadenas que la sujetaban a su labor a un las timando y haciendo sangrar un poco sus tobillos liberándose de su prisión.

La noche cubrió su fuga nadie la vio irse había desaparecido como si la tierra se la hubiera tragado.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------**


	2. Chapter 2

Alma y Soledad

- Capítulo 1 -

**- Que Manera De Conocernos -**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La lluvia arrasaba fuertemente y los truenos hacían que una figura se notará entre cada relámpago.

Ella sin darse cuenta se tropieza con una de las ramas de un árbol y cae de rodillas al suelo su vestido estaba todo enlodado y toda ella estaba empapada.

**Misao - ya no puedo más -** dice tocando su pierda izquierda que era la que estaba lastimada del tobillo por haberse tropezado.

Ella voltea a todos lados y se da cuenta que hay una casa abandonada donde ella pudiera refugiarse de esa tormenta.

Ella se paro y con un poco de esfuerzo.

**Misao - bueno por lo menos por ahora podre descansar - **

No muy lejos de ay alguien parecía disfrutar de la tormenta y de la fuerte ventisca que se estaba formando.

El decide entrar de nuevo a la habitación había estado contemplando la tormenta desde el balcón.

**Aoshi - por lo que veo será una noche bastante tranquila -** en el momento en que el dice eso un relámpago hace que la habitación se alumbre.

El sale de la habitación y recorre los pasillos de la mansión, el solo nota que todo es oscuridad y soledad, para el esto era normal nada parecía perturbarlo, pero algo llamo su atención al fijar su mirada en una de las ventanas un pequeños resplandor lo hizo voltear no era un resplandor de una relámpago si no de fuego

**Aoshi - vaya parece que tenemos visitas me pregunto quien será. -**

Decidió ir a ver de quien se trataba asi que fue a la caballeriza y tomo uno de los caballos.

La tormenta hacia más difícil galopar la lluvia parecía crecer y caer más rápido a la ves que los relámpagos caían y amenazaba la vida de Aoshi.

El continua hasta llegar a la mitad del camino donde se dividía por un río el cual había crecido bastante por la tormenta y a la vez iba a una gran velocidad.

**Aoshi - con un demonio tendré que rodear para ir al puente -** dice mirando la gran velocidad en la que iba el río

El empezó a seguir el sendero del rió cada vez iba aumentando mas su cabalgata y a la vez se detuvo al ver que uno de los relámpagos casi le daba pero aumento la velocidad y pudo esquivarlo haciendo que un árbol cayera él sigue cabalgando.

Mientras tanto en la caza abandonada

Misao había hecho una fogata para calentarse a la vez que miraba la casa.

La verdad la casa no le inspiraba confianza las ventanas se habrían y se cerraban por la gran ferocidad del viento y las paredes sonaban muy fuerte, parecía que si la tormenta siguiera asi la casa no aguantaría más.

Misao camino hacia una de las esquinas cerca del fuego y puso sus manos alrededor de las rodillas tenia miedo y su cuerpo temblaba escuchaba como los ruidos crecían y aumentaban cada ves mas a la ves que podía sentir el viento de la tormenta tocar su piel.

**Misao - por favor ya para ya no mas te lo suplico detén la tormenta -**

Ella imploraba la verdad hasta sus ojos mostraban lágrimas de miedo.

Mientras tanto Aoshi

Había llegado a donde estaba el puente pero se dio cuenta que el puente ya no iba a resistir mas ya que el agua hacia que el sonido de la madera sonara fuertemente y que muy pronto caería.

El decido cruzar galopando a una gran velocidad ya que si no lo hacia el puente caería y no habría otra oportunidad mas para cruzar, asi que hizo galoparla caballo lo más rápido que pudo ya que iban a la mitad del puente este sé empeso a romper y corrió aun mas rápido y llego al final justo antes del que el puente terminara de romperse en mil pedazos.

**Aoshi - ahora si podre saber que se hizo esa fogata - **que había visto a lo lejos. -

La tormenta aun seguía y a la vez los relámpagos seguían cayendo, Misao ya no soportaba mas tenia miedo y queria salir corriendo pero sus piernas parecían no reacciona.

Sus piernas le pedían a ella que corriera pero parecía que su cuerpo se negaba a responder a esa plegaria, ninguno le reaccionaba estaba como inmóvil

**Misao - ya no más -** ella decía suavemente a la vez que las lagrimas realaban de sus mejillas.

Mientras tanto Aoshi estaba apresurando el paso le faltaba poco para llegar al lugar donde había visto ese extraño resplandor.

En ese momento cuando estaba por llegar un relámpago callo justamente en el lugar a donde el se dirigía.

Al llegar se dio cuenta que parte de la casa estaba en ruinas el relámpago la había hecho que cayera, el se acerco ya que humo de lo que antes se notaba que era una fogata estaba saliendo debajo de algunos escombros...

Aoshi esta sorprendido la cabaña estaba por completo en ruinas.

El bajo del caballo y se dirijo al lugar donde provenía el humo, al llegar empezó a buscar a la persona que se encontraba en ese lugar, y a la vez estaba preocupado por saber si esa persona estaba con vida todavía.

En ese momento una de las piedras se movió un poco y el voltio y quito las piedras que lo estorbaban, al quitar algunas vio que una mano que se movía muy poco, así que continuó quitando las piedras y quedo sorprendido al ver que era una chica.

**Aoshi - rayos si no la llevó a que la vea un médico puede morir -** dice cargándola en sus brazos**. (Pensando… el puente se destruyo ni modo tendré que llevarla a la aldea más cercana)**

Aoshi fue a donde estaba su caballo y con mucho cuidado subió con ella en sus brazos se notaba que estaba muy mal herida, y parte de la sangre de ella estaba machando la ropa de Aoshi.

Aoshi sin siquiera dudarlo hizo que su caballo cabalgará lo más rápido posible, por la misma vereda del río ya que este era la fuente de agua de un pueblo... aunque estaba un poco lejos.

La lluvia continuaba y cada vez iba pareciendo calmar su furia pero a la vez los relámpagos seguían y hacían que el caballo se asustará y se levantará un poco, Aoshi trato de calmarlo y hacia que volviera a correr.

La lluvia seguía y el aire sé hacia cada ves mas frió y los relámpagos lo amenazaban a cada rato en eso un trueno dio justamente en el árbol en que ellos apenas estaban cruzando... el caballo se voltio y el calló y después de buscar a la chica se dio cuenta de que ella había caído al rió y que la corriente se la estaba llevando y es posible que como estaba inconsciente se ahogará muy pronto.

Sin siquiera dudarlo tomo a su caballo y la siguió después se lanzo al rió y con mucho esfuerzo llegó a donde estaba ella y la tomo de la cintura, después el salio y trato de salir pero la corriente era muy rápida y lo estaba jalando junto con ella.

El caballo los seguía por que él silbaba y a la vez pensaba la forma de salir de hay…

**Aoshi- vamos shinomori as estado en peores situaciones que esta, debe de haber alguna forma de salir de aquí -** trato de llegar a la orilla pero no pudo alcanzarla la corriente era tan fuerte que con mucha facilidad le impedía avanzar.

En eso se dio cuenta que un árbol había caído y que esta a punto de dejar que la corriente se lo llevará al pasar cerca de el, se aferró a una de las ramas del árbol muy fuertemente, a la velocidad que iban con la corriente su mano se lastimo haciendo que sangrara la sangre estaba haciendo que se resbalará un poco, pero el se apresuro y puso a la chica sobre la rama luego puso su otra mano y pudo también subir luego la mira y sonríe un poco.

**Aoshi -vaya en verdad si que me has causado muchos problemas el día de hoy y eso que es solo un día -** dice mirándola y tomándola en sus brazos y saltó a tierra luego vio como el árbol era arrastrado ya finalmente por la corriente.

Aoshi miro al caballo y volvió a cabalgar y siguió su camino... mira a la chica y decidió ver su pulso se notaba que estaba débil y que si no llegaba a la aldea pronto tal vez moriría... por eso adelanto el paso y se dio cuenta que a lo lejos se veían luces.

El sonrió y la mira y luego vuelve su vista apresurando más el paso.

**Aoshi** solo decía suavemente - **aguanto ya falta poco pronto llegaremos, solo resiste un poco más. -**

Le llevó a la aldea y rápidamente se encontró con un joven que pasaba ay cubriéndose de la lluvia que llevaba un encargo

**Aoshi - oye me podrías decir donde esta la casa del doctor - **

Joven: si es esa que esta ay dice mostrándole que la casa del doctor era la tercera.

El bajo del caballo y fue y toco la puerta.

**Aoshi - por favor abran necesito ayuda, traigo a una joven que esta muy lastimada y que puede morir en cualquier momento – **

Justo después de decir eso la puerta se abría…


	3. Chapter 3

Alma y Soledad

- Capítulo 2 -

**- Duros Recuerdos-**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La puerta se abre dejando ver a una joven de cabello negro y ojos azules

**Megumi – por dios pobrecita pase por favor – **Lo guia asta una habitación que tiene todo el equipo medico necesario…

**Megumi – póngala en la mesa de operaciones y hágame el favor de salir de aquí, le avisare en cuanto termine –**

Aoshi salio de la habitación y espero afuera tal y como lo dijo la señorita observo, por la ventana y miraba como la lluvia seguía en aumente y parecía no tener fin…

Todo esto le hizo recordar aquella noche donde por primera vez la conocio

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un hermoso castillo se estaba festejando un gran baile por el cumpleaños del Rey todos los del pueblo asistieron, disfrutaban, bebían y bailaban, todos se divertían como nunca en un hermoso carruaje se paro en la entrada y una joven de cabello largo y muy linda bajo de el.

**- interesante de verdad, pero como siempre no conozco a nadie dice un poco triste, su miraba reflejaba su tristeza y su soledad. -**

Mientras tanto en otra parte un joven de cabello un tanto largo estaba ya en esa fiesta bailando e impresionando a los doncellas que se encontraban él la celebración.

**Voz 1 - Aoshi por lo que veo no té estas divirtiendo con las doncellas solo sigues aparentando interés en ellas por caballerismo nada mas - **

**Aoshi - Kenshin como siempre solo ando disfrutando de la fiesta, pero parta serte sincero ninguna de esas chicas me llama la atención. -**

**Kenshin - porque acaso ninguna es tan especial para que sea digna de ti. -**

**Aoshi – Tu lo has dicho, ninguna me llama la atención porque todas son fáciles. -**

**Kenshin - jajajajajajaja ay Aoshi, cuando menos te des cuanta a parecerá una joven que te robe de verdad el corazón. -**

**Aoshi - ya veras que no, por ahora iré solo a ser acto de presencia - **En otra parte no muy lejos donde se encontraba Aoshi

**Damisela - como siempre ando sola no sé porque vine será mejor que me marche - **dice empezando a retirarse del lugar

En eso Aoshi la mira por unos segundos pero se fijo mas en su mirada triste y que mostraba soledad, en eso el dejo de hablar con los caballeros y se acerco a ella.

**Aoshi – hola señorita se encuentra bien –** dice tomando su mano

**Damisela – hola, si gracias estoy bien pero quien es usted** – dice mirándolo

Aoshi - soy Aoshi Shinomori y la vi tan sola, además quería asegurarme de que se encontrara bien

**Damisela – Soy Alison, Alison Arumshi, perdóneme pero no tengo tiempo tengo que retirarme ya que mi carruaje me esta esperando será en otra ocasión, y agradesco su preocupación** - dice pasando a Aoshi y subiendo al carruaje sin decir mas y dejando sorprendido

**Aoshi - (pensando) vaya es la primera que me rechaza bailar con migo interesante - **dice sonriendo

Mientras tanto Alison se alejaba de ese lugar y en sus pensamientos se le quedaron los ojos del joven y sonrió un poco divertida porque ella savia que ese joven es él heredero de una gran fortuna y a la ves codiciado por las chicas.

**Alison - no le di el gusto, yo no seré una de sus presas, pero debo de admitir que a de ser todo un sueño bailar con él. -**

Mientras tanto en el baile

**Kenshin - jajajajaja eso si que me sorprendió una dama no haciéndote cazo.**

**Aoshi - ya veraz Kenshin (pensando) ay algo en ella que la hace especial y no me daré por vencido hasta que acepte bailar o salir con migo –**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

La puerta se habré en ese momento sacándolo de sus recuerdos

**Aoshi – esta bien – **

**Megumi – si solo tiene el brazo derecho fracturado y algunos golpes, esta fuera de peligro pero podría decirme que fue lo que paso para que estuviera en ese estado señor shinomori –**

**Aoshi – me conoce –**

**Megumi – quien no conoce a el señor de estas tierras, a hora con respecto a la chica …**

**Aoshi – estaba en una de las viejas casas abandonadas y la verdad estaba viendo por una ventana, cuando un resplandor llamo mi atención… fui a ver que era y cuando llegué callo un rallo y encontré toda la casa echa trisas y ella debajo de todos los escombros – **dice cruzándose de Brazos

**Megumi – ya veo tiene suerte la joven pudo haber muerto, bueno puede entrara verla ahora descansa tranquilamente, llámeme si pasa algo – **dice retirándose de el lugar

El entro y la vio en la cama vendada de el brazo por alguna extraña razón esta joven le preocupaba, a pesar de apenas haberla conocido la tomo de la mano y en ese momento otro recuerdo vino a su mente..

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Aoshi- tranquila todo estará bien -**

**Alison – pero es mi padre si el muere yo no sabría que hacer – **dice abrazándolo y ocultando su cara en su pecho tratando de buscar refugio en el y consuelo

Aoshi corresponde a el abrazo y le acaricia el cabello

En eso el doctor sale y mira a la joven y baja su cabeza y con un suave movimiento de negación –

**Doctor – Lo siento no se pudo hacer nada – **

Ella entro a la habitación y abrazo el cuerpo ya sin vida de su padre llorando desconsoladamente y moviéndolo como no queriendo creer que se había ido y la había dejado sola

**Docto – señorita por favor quisiera hacerle unas pruebas solo, quiero asegurarme que usted no sufriría la misma enfermedad de su padre –**

Las pruebas salieron bien y ella no mostraba ningún síntoma eso si estaba muy triste, ni siquiera podía pensar en su boda con Aoshi shinomori…

**Dama de compañía – Tranquila señorita Alison, se que esta triste por la muerte de su padre, pero usted tiene que salir adelante y ver ahora por su futuro – **

**Alison – Si tienes razón pero dime, que novia no sueña que su padre la entregue en el altar – **

**-----------------------------------**

**Kenshin – tranquilo, solo faltan pocas horas y finalmente estarás casado con ella – **dice mientras le da un poco de agua

**Aoshi – trato pero, estoy preocupado, por ella ha sufrido tanto –** tomando el agua y bebiendo un poco

**Kenshin – lo se pero ahora tu te encargaras de ella tenga los mejores momentos de su vida tienes 18 años ella tiene 17 se van a casar y tu debes darle felicidad para que ella vuelva a ser la misma de siempre –**

**Aoshi - tienes razón, a ella no le faltara nada me asegurare que sea feliz a mi lado…**

**----------------------------------**

La boda fue realmente hermosa la unión de estas dos personas fue un gran evento en todo el pueblo y lugares cercanos

Alison estaba en los brazos de su ahora esposo bailando su primer baile, como marido y mujer

Todos se divertían bailaban pero sin darse cuenta de repente unas personas entraron sin permiso a la mansión sorprendiendo a todos los invitados.

**Sujeto 1 - tranquilos no pasa nada dentro de poco nos iremos y podrán continuar con su fiesta – **se acerca a shinomori

**Voz - No te acuerdas de mi Aoshi Shinomori -** dice aparecían un hombre todo cubierto de su cara

**Aoshi – Shishio – ** dice mirándolo en verdad sorprendido

**Shishio - si apoco creías que tu padre se habría librado de mi al enviarme a la cárcel - **

Sin decir nada mas saca un arma y le dispara en el hombro

**Shishio – pero ahora soy yo el que se va a vengar de tu familia porque todo lo que tu tienes debería ser mió, tu padre fue el que en realidad robo todo lo que me pertenecía y se apodere de el como una rata y por eso tu morirás de esa forma – **

**Aoshi – maldito tu fuiste el que traiciono a todos tus amigos y te apoderaste de sus bienes y mi padre solo te entrego a ley porque tenias planeado a destruir todo el pueblo - **

Shisho lo golpeo en la cara con la pistola y lo golpeo en el estomago dejandolo en el suelo y disparo el arma 4 veces

Aoshi se sorprendió de no recibir ninguno solo de los disparos pero al levantar la mirada, sus ojos se abrieron viendo como su esposa se había puesto frente a el y que ahora su cuerpo caía en sus brazos…

En ese momento se escucharon los disparos y trompetas de la policía de el lugar, shishio sin decir más salio de el lugar rápidamente

**Aoshi- Alison… ** dice tocando su cara suavemente

Alison solo lo mira y sonríe dulcemente y toma su mano con la de el entrelazando sus dedos

Aoshi- por que lo hiciste… no debiste arriesgarte de esa manera

Alison no le contesto solo empezó a cerrar sus ojos poco a poco a la ves que Aoshi le pedía que no lo hiciera y la movía un poco para no los serrara…

Aoshi – ALISON, ALISONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

-------------------------------

Un suave quejido lo hizo despertar y mirar a la joven que abría abierto sus ojos observando a el joven que estaba con ella…


	4. Chapter 4

Alma y Soledad

- Capítulo 3-

**- Confianza o Desconfianza -**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ella abre los ojos y mira a la persona que esta a su lado in mediatamente reacciona y se levanta y se aleja de el.

Aoshi trata de acercarse a ella pero, cada vez que es se acerca ella hace un movimiento esquivándolo y con lo miraba con temor…

**Aoshi – Tranquila, no voy hacerte nada, confía en mí, estas en un lugar seguro** -

Misao a pensar de todo seguía manteniendo su distancia… a la ves que su mirada estaba fija en el asegurando cada uno de sus movimientos y también viendo la forma de salir de ese lugar.

Aoshi camina un poco mas cerca y trata de demostrarle que no tiene armas ni nada con que pueda lastimarla

**Aoshi – mírame no tengo nada con que lastimarte, solo quiero ayudarte – **se va acercando mas y mas a la joven

Ella al verlo tan cerca toma un jarrón que estaba cerca de una mesita y se lo avienta y aprovecha justo ese momento para salir de la habitación

Aoshi había agarrado el jarrón antes de que cayera al suelo y rápidamente lo coloco de nuevo en el lugar donde estaba y salio detrás de la joven

Misao corría y trataba de encontrar la salida de ese lugar, pero parecía no dar con ella lo único que logro fue llegar asta el jardín y miraba si podía subir a algún árbol para poder saltar la pared e irse de ese lugar lo mas rápido posible, pero al tratar de treparse su brazo le empezó a doler y dio un mal pasó debido a el dolor de su brazo.

Caía pero por alguna razón su cuerpo no llego a tocar el suelo, asi que abrio sus ojos y se sorprendió a el ver al joven que la había atrapado justo en el momento en que ella creia que se golpearía.

Misao trato de soltarse de el pero el, lo golpeaba en el pecho y pataleaba para ver si podia zafarse…

**Aoshi - ya tranquila, no voy hacerte daño **- la llevo de nuevo dentro de la casa y otra ves a la habitación donde hace unos momentos se encontraba.

**Aoshi – mmmmmmmmmmmm –** solo dejo escapar un suave quejido al sentir como la chica lo mordía, pero a pesar de eso no la soltaba.

La acostó y en la cama y lo único que pudo hacer para que no escapara nuevamente fue abrazarla y pegarla más a su cuerpo, le acariciaba el cabello tratando de tranquilizarla y ganar un poco la confianza de la chica.

Misao lo miraba y estaba algo sorprendida

**Misao - (pensando) porque, no lo entiendo… quien eres, porque no madejas ir, porque insiste que me quede y porque ciento que este abrazo es más bien protector y de preocupación… - **Empezó a calmarse y relajar su cuerpo y solo recargo su cabeza en su pecho

**Aoshi – ya vez no te voy hacer nada pequeña** - dice mirándola pero ella solo oculta mas su rostro en su pecho

Aoshi pudo sentir como su pecho empezaba a sentirse húmedo la joven estaba llorando aferrándose mas a el y lo único que podía hacer ahora era reconfortarla y demostrarle que el estaba aquí para cuidarla y no para lastimarla

Estuvo unos minutos así cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió

**Megumi – que paso, y como se encuentra -**

**Aoshi – esta bien ahora se ha vuelto a dormir pero no me fue nada fácil hacer que se tranquilizara, estoy seguro que será difícil hacer que confié en nosotros** – dice acariciándole el cabello

**Megumi – es normal después de todo lo que ha pasado, me pregunto que hacia ella en un lugar abandonado como ese – **

**Aoshi – no lose pero, lo voy a averiguar – la acuesta en la cama y la cubre con la manta **

La lluvia había cesado y los rayos del sol entraban por la ventana haciendo despertar a la joven…

Misao observaba el lugar y rápidamente trato de encontrar al joven que, la había traído a esa habitación…

**Misao – parece que me han dejado sola -** se sentó en la cama y toca su brazo derecho

**Misalo – lo ultimo que recuerdo es haberme refugiado en aquella cabaña y que la tormenta no cesaba su horrible escándalo, ahora no se donde estoy… ni quienes son las personas con las que me encuentro, pero ese joven –** sierra los ojos y la imagen de Aoshi a pareció en su mente – **no parecía querer las timarme mas bien parecía preocupado, la pregunta es porque… por mas que lo pienso no logro entenderlo**

En eso la puerta de la habitación se abrió mostrando a Aoshi con una bandeja de comida

**Aoshi – que bueno que ya despertaste, te traje el desayuno –** dice colocándole la bandeja a un lado

Misao solo lo observa y mira la bandeja… duda por unos momentos pero luego empieza a comer

Aoshi solo la mira y ve el estado en el que se encontraba

**Aoshi – no se de donde vengas, pero quiero que me digas porque estabas en ese lugar y porque pensaste que te aria daño -**

Misao paro de comer y lo mira fijamente abrió sus labios pero de ellos no salía ni una sola palabra…

**Aoshi – que te pasa, acaso no puedes hablar – **

Misao niega a eso

**Aoshi – ya veo no confías en mi todavía verdad – **

Misao solo asiente a la que el dijo

Aoshi toma la mano de ella y la mira fijamente

**Aoshi – se que apenas y nos conocemos y que te sientas insegura pero créeme que cuando te digo que no te are daño no lo are… estaré esperando asta que decidas decirme que es lo que pasó… dentro de unos momento entrara la doctora Megumi a revisar tus heridas y quiero que seas amable con ella, esta aquí para ayudarte a que te recuperes de tus heridas no para lastimarte –**

Misao solo asiente

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Misao – HHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**Megumi - tranquila se que duele pero es por tu bien, tienes el brazo fracturado y por la locura que hiciste anoche pudiste habértelo lesionado más - **mientras termina de vendarle el brazo

**Megumi – ahora solo quiero que te recuestes y descanses y por favor no vuelvas a tratar de escapar, créeme pequeña nadie de esta casa piensa en hacerte daño confía un poco en nosotros -** dice saliendo de la habitación

**Misao – Confiar, esa palabra ya no es creíble para mi, después de todo por lo que mi gente a pasado, porque habríamos de hacerlo… confiamos en una persona en la que no deberías haber abierto nuestras puertas, y como nos pago mato a mis padres, nos hizo esclavos, algunos terminaron muertos, otros vendidos y otros como yo que solo debemos obedecerle que clase de vida es esa – **las lagrimas caían como suave gotas de lluvia y dejaban ver el dolor en ellas.

**Misao – pero esta gente, es diferente… debo de recordar que no todos son iguales y que estoy en otro pueblo, lo mas seguro ahora es que por mi culpa, unos estén pagando con golpes y azotes por haberme escapado -** lleve su mano izquierda a su cabeza revolviendo su cabello y cubriendo luego su cara.

**Misao (pensando… es mi culpa si algo le pasa a mi gente es por mi culpa, no debí escapar aunque ese lugar sea el mismo infierno) - pero que estoy diciendo… como puedo decir esas estupideces, claro que debía salir de ay, así podré encontrar una forma de ayudarlos, no importa lo que pace yo los liberare de ese martirio en el que nos han tenido durante estos 5 años - **

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Aoshi observaba un hermoso dije que tenia siempre consigo, este tenia la forma de una rosa que al abrirse dejaba ver dentro de ella una fotografía de el y su esposa…

**Aoshi – te extraño tanto Alison, como me hubiera gustado que pasáramos más tiempo juntos y que nada nos separara, pero no hay forma de cambiar el pasado… - **

**Megumi- pero la vida continua –**

Aoshi no dice nada y solo guarda el dije dentro de el bolsillo de su chaqueta…

**Aoshi – es verdad continua, pero no tiene cazo seguir sin lo que te hace sentir vivo –**

**Megumi – te entiendo…**

**Aoshi – no lo creo – **dice tratando de alejarse del lugar

**Megumi – hace mucho tiempo estuve muy enamorada, pero esa persona no puedo estar mucho tiempo con migo – **

**Aoshi – no creo que aya sido de la misma manera –** dice mirándola

**Megumi – una enfermedad muy extraña, la cual no pude curar ya que no sabía nada sobre ella, y me aparto lo más preciado para mí, pero sabes porque continúa viviendo…**

Aoshi negó tratando de entender porque ella seguía aquí, el había intentado quitarse la vida en muchos intentos pero para su desgracia la muerte no parecía quererlo

**Megumi – por el porque me lo imagino con migo y se que si, estuviera vivo y viera que estoy decayendo solo se burlaría de mi, porque el no querría verme sufrir estoy segura que incluso me permitirá amar nuevamente, como es tu caso – **

**Aoshi – de que hablas – **

**Megumi – soy doctora, pero me doy cuenta que esa joven es importante para ti – **

**Aoshi – no se de que hablas, solo trato de ayudarla y hacerla sentir mejor, no hay nada mas en eso además apenas y la llevo dos días de conocerla y ni siquiera se su nombre – **

**Megumi- es verdad pero también no te parece extraño que te tomes tantas molestias solo por una joven a la cual apenas y tu lo as dicho conoces y que no sabes nada hacer de ella ni quien es ni de donde viene – **

**Aoshi – creo que solo deberías dedicarte a tu trabajo Megumi en ves de decirme que hacer con mi vida, para mi la única mujer siempre será Alison, y no habrá otra que me haga olvidarla o que ocupe el espacio que ella y nada mas ella ocupo en mi corazón – **dice retirándose de el lugar

**Megumi- eso dices ahora Aoshi Shinomori, pero esa chica tiene algo especial y estoy completamente segura que ella te abrirá el camino a desear vivir nuevamente…**


	5. Chapter 5

Alma y Soledad

- Capítulo 4-

**- Sorpresas y Comparaciones -**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Trataba de dormir pero por más que podía los recuerdos venían a su mente el dolor de los látigos las jaladas de las cuerdas tirándola al suelo no solo a ella si no a toda la gente que veía sufrir... sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa y su cuerpo sudaba toco su frente…

**Misao - un sueño, como siempre todo ha sido un sueño – **selevanta y sale de la habitación

**Misao - Cuantos días han pasado desde que llega a la mansión de el señor Aoshi, creo que van 4 a un recuerdo cuando me trajo a su mansión – **dice a la ves que ve desde una de las ventanas un hermosos jardín

**----------**

Aoshi parecía distante pero ella estaba emocionada nunca en su vida se había subido a un caballo y para ser su primera ves se le notaba mucha felicidad, viendo el paisaje.

Ella señalaba cada lugar tratando de llamar la atención de el pero al verlo, parecía que en sus facciones había rastros de tristeza, quería preguntarle pero a un no confía en el completamente.

**Misao - (pensando… entiendo que el tenga cosas que hacer pero porque razón me lleva con el -) **ella continua observando todo el camino

**Aoshi - mírame **–

Ella voltea a verlo directamente a los ojos

**Aoshi – quiero que entiendas que ahora estas bajo mi cuidado, sabes a pasado mucho tiempo desde que dejo que alguien desconocido entre a mi mansión, pero es para demostrarte que puedes confiar en mi plenamente –**

En eso pasan por un hermoso lago y los ojos de Misao quedan maravillados con tal escena en verdad era precioso ese panorama, Aoshi se da cuenta y baja del caballo y baja a Misao para que disfrute por completo de el hermoso paisaje.

Misao observaba el lugar en verdad podía sentirse libre, corrió hacia el lago y se desprendió de los zapatos ya que los sentía muy incómodos y mojo sus pies en el agua se dejaba llevar por la alegría que sentía tanto que se había olvidado que Aoshi estaba ay con ella.

---------

**Misao – bueno lo único que puedo hacer ahora es tratar de averiguar todo sobre el, no se porque pero siento que le debo algo y quisiera poder ayudarlo – **

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Mientas tanto Aoshi se encontraba observando un cuadro en su recamara el cual tenia la imagen de Alison. La observaba constantemente y podía recordar lo momentos maravillosos que había pasado al lado de ella…

**Alison – no lo se Aoshi –**

**Aoshi - no me digas que tienes miedo a mojarte es solo un lago –**

**Alison – si pero se vería mal que una dama actué de esa manera, no hay problema cuando eres niña – **

**Aoshi **la mira algo sorprendido** – no te preocupes no le diré a nadie que estamos jugando los dos en el agua –**

**Alison – no yo aquí te veo - **dice mientras se siente en un árbol y saca un libro

Aoshi solo suspira y se acerca a ella y la abraza

----------

**Aoshi – ahora que recuerdo, esa pequeña no le importo simplemente se dejo llevar por lo que sentía, se nota una gran diferencia entre ambas mientras Alison era mas fina elegante, Misao es mas alegre y atrevida a parte de algo ruda -** dice mirando su mano donde todavía se veían marcas de la mordida que le había dado ese día que trataba de escapar

Sonrió al recordarla en el lago parecía otra completamente diferente disfrutando de ese hermoso momento en que nada importaba ella bailaba en el agua disfrutando no solo ella si no también de el viento y del sol, veía como el vestido que le compro había cobrado vida con la pequeña y como su larga trenza parecía también jugar con el viento

**Aoshi – se nota que es muy liberal, me hubiera gustado que Alison hubiera tenido esa forma de expresarse tan libremente - **

En ese momento la puerta de su cuarto se abrió dejando ver a Misao, que con la mirada pedía permiso para entrar

**Aoshi – pasa no me interrumpes en nada – **

Ella se acerco a el y luego le sonríe dulcemente, el deja la foto de Alison en el mesa que esta al lado de su cama y ella lo observa como su rostro muestra algo de sufrimiento por la mujer en ese retrato.

**Aoshi – todavía no me tienes la suficiente confianza como para hablar con migo, por lo que veo – **

Ella toma sus manos y le sonríe y trata de jalarlo hacia fuera de la habitación, desde que llegaron el siempre ha estado encerrado se notaba que su mansión era su prisión y ella quería sacarlo de ella

**Misao – vamos afuera por favor Aoshi sama – **

Aoshi la mira sorprendido la única vez que le dijo algo fue su nombre cuando ella tuvo la suficiente confianza para decírselo y ahora nuevamente le dirige la palabra lo que significaba que ella empezaba a sentirse segura a su lado…

El sonríe y se deja llevar por la pequeña

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En ese momento a los lejos se veía un carruaje

**Voz - Estoy emocionada finalmente conoceré a tu amigo crees que quiera ser padrino para nuestra boda… kenshin, cielo te estoy hablando **

**Kenshin – perdona Kaoru es solo que estaba pensando que ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde que estuve aquí y no se si quiera recibirme – **dice bajando la cabeza algo triste

**Kaoru – tranquilo amor no te preocupes – **dice tomando sus manos** – es tu amigo y creo que el sabe apreciarte estuviste con el en todos los momentos difíciles **

**Kenshin – lo se pero no estuve cuando mas renecesitaba **

**Kaoru – me imagino que debió ser muy difícil para el aceptar que la mujer que ama se aya ido de su lado**

**Kenshin – debí estar ay no que mi padre me mando a estudiar lejos si hubiera estado jamás hubiera permitido eso, aun recuerdo como actuó cuando vine a verlo - **

**----------**

**Kenshin – Aoshi cálmate **

**Aoshi - calmarme, clamarme como quieres que me calme me han quitado lo mas preciado que tenia – dice mientras lo golpea en el rostro**

Kenshin recibe el golpe y un hilo de sangre empieza a salir de sus labios

Aoshi toma una daga y estuvo a punto de clavársela de no ser por kenshin que lo detuvo justo a tiempo

**Kenshin – Aoshi ya basta -** lo golpea en el estomago y luego en la cara dejándolo inconsciente

**Kenshin** lo mira y toma la daga de su mano – **perdóname amigo pero en este caso debía detenerte a como diera lugar, siento mucho la muerte de Alison pero no creo que ella aprobara que te quitaras la vida y mas cuando ella dio la suya por ti – **

**----------**

El carruaje se acercaba mas y mas cerca a la mansión en eso el vio por la ventana y se sorprende por lo que sus ojos observan en ese momento

Justo en los jardines estaba Aoshi montado en su caballo junto a una joven

**Kenshin – detén el carruaje ahora mismo – **

**Cochero – pero señor – **

**Kenshin – que lo detengas – **ordeno con una voz mas seria e impotente

**Kaoru – pasa algo malo – **

**Kenshin – no espera aquí un momento – **

**Kaoru – como tu digas kenshin – **

Se bajo de el carruaje y observo como Aoshi baja a la joven suavemente y ella corría disfrutando de las flores y no solo eso cortaba algunos y las llevaba asta el y se sentaba a su lado haciendo una corana de flores que ella le daba

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Aoshi – Gracias – **

**Misao – no tienes que darlas - **dice sonriéndole -** tu me salvaste y la verdad creo que no se como podré pagarte todo lo que as echo por mi, en verdad te lo agradezco mucho Aoshi sama – **ella lo abraza y recarga su cabeza en el pecho de el

**Aoshi- no tienes que agradecerme nada solo hice lo que cualquiera hubiera echo al ver una jovencita como tu en aprietos – **

**El toma una de las flores y le coloca una en su oreja derecha y la mira **

**Aoshi – eres una niña muy linda – **

**Misao **se enoja un poco** – no soy una niña, tengo 16 años y eso es ser toda una mujer –**

**Aoshi **no pudo más y se empieza a reír** – jajajajajajajajaja lo se es solo que te comportas a veces como una niña que séme olvida eso es todo – **

**Misao- pues que no se te olvide yo ya soy toda una mujer **

**Aoshi (pensamiento – liberar, se enoja fácilmente y no solo eso tiene tenacidad, me doy cuente que conforme pasamos el tiempo juntos me siento mas tranquilo y relajado y seguro hace cuento que no me sentía de esta forma, definitiva mente ella y Alison son muy diferentes solo que a ella la veo como una hermanita pequeña)**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Mientras tanto Kenshin no podía creerlo el sonriendo

**Kenshin – será posible, es que estoy soñando – **

**Kaoru – kenshin – **dice tocándole el hombro

**Kenshin - HHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA no me asustes así Kaoru - **

En ese momento Aoshi voltea a ver en dirección donde provenía el grito y mira el carruaje

**Misao – pasa algo malo Aoshi sama – **

**Aoshi **la mira y le acaricia el cabello** – no es nada es solo que tenemos visitas **– yahabía reconocido el emblema de el carruaje

**Aoshi – Sal de ay Kenshin, ha pasado mucho tiempo – **

Kenshin al verse descubierto sale del lugar donde se encontraba junto con Kaoru, Misao al ver los se esconde atrás de Aoshi

**Kenshin – si mucho tiempo y vaya que me he encontrado con muchas sorpresas el día de hoy –** dice mirando a la joven que estaba escondiéndose

**Aoshi** **– a que se debe que estés aquí –**

**Kenshin – vine a que conocieras a mi futura esposa, y quiero que seas mi padrino de boda – **

Aoshi no dijo nada pero en sus ojos se notaba la tristeza recordando su boda y el trágico final que tuvo junto a la persona que amaba

Aoshi – ya **veo será un gran honor para mi, ella es Misao y es mi invitada ** voltea a ver a la pequeña – **el es mi amigo Kenshin **

Ella lo mira y solo asiente y le sonríe a al joven

**Kenshin- mucho gusto ella es mi prometida Kaoru espero que tu y ella sean grandes amigas – **

**Kenshin (pensamiento – se que es solo una pequeña pero puede ser que ella sea la clave para que Aoshi vuelva a tener paz y tranquilidad… hay pequeña misao será difícil tu camino, pero estoy seguro y mas por lo que he visto que tu eres capaz de llegar hasta su corazón, el cual puede volver amar -)**

**Aoshi – será mejor que vayamos ala mansión ay podremos platicar con mas calma – **

**Kenshin – si estoy de acuerdo con tigo – **toma a kaoru de la mano y la conduce nuevamente asta el carruaje pero observa también como Aoshi toma a misao y la sube junto a el –** si mantengo esa esperanza tu eres la única que puedes llegar a su corazón y me encargare de que así sea…**


	6. Chapter 6

Alma y Soledad

- Capítulo 5-

**- Verdad –**

Los sueños se hacina mas frecuentes con forme cada noche pasaba su mente le jugaba sucio, ella corría pero conforme avanzaba todo se tornaba mas y mas oscuro.

Escuchaba los gritos de la gente los golpes sonoros del látigo y de las cadenas haciendo presiones y el dolor de ver sangre derramándose

Sus pies estaban de descalzos pero el suelo estaba húmedo eran lagrimas y sangre combinadas para donde quiera que miraba se notaban las marcas de dolor

**Misao – ya basta, por favor deténgase – **trataba de tapar sus oídos todo ese dolor esos gritos y los llantos

Trataba de apartarse aun con lagrimas en su ojos de pronto se sintió atada completamente de las manos y veía sangre en ellas por lo apretado en que la habían sujetado y escuchaba una risa diabólica

Sintió una mano tocándola y moviéndola apretando su brazo y dejándole las marcas del fuerte que la estaban sujetando

Abre sus ojos y se para al ver unas manos sujetándola y moviéndola y aparto a esa persona fuertemente

**Kaoru –lo lamento en verdad no quería asustarte o despertarte de esa manera pero Aoshi me pidió el favor de que te dijera que bajaras a desayunar en verdad lo siento – **dijo mirándola

Misao la miraba de una manera en verdad con horror

Kaoru se acerco asta la cama y se sentó a una esquina y acaricia sus manos

**Kaoru – has sufrido mucho verdad - **

Misao no contestaba simplemente sequedada callada

**Kaoru – no te preocupes estas a salvo, nadie te ara daño ya –**

Misao seguía sin responder pero por más que quería los recuerdos de lo vivido y de lo que le paso a su pueblo la atormentaban cada noche, kaoru le acariciaba el cabello suavemente tratando de tranquilizarla y de que su llanto cesara.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Kenshin – ya veo, y no le has preguntado el porque????????**

**Aoshi – no quiero presionarla ella habla muy poco, y la verdad si empiezo a hacerle preguntas es posible que asta me evite en vez de decirme porque la encontré en esas condiciones**

**Kenshin – puede que tengas razón, pero también puede ser que tengas miedo de que ella en ves de evitarte te empiece a preguntar cosas que tu no quieras recordar verdad – **dice tomando un poco de vino

**Aoshi – es posible – **

**Kenshin – se que es muy probable de que me odies, pero tienes que olvidarla ella ya no esta en este mundo y la vida continua se que es difícil pero ay muchas mujeres que podrían sanar tu corazón (**_pensando en especial la pequeña Misao, no solo ella puede ayudarte si no que tu también estés ay para ella, encajarían perfectamente_**) -**

De repente se escucho como tiraba la botella de vino hacia kenshin que si no se hubiera movido se hubiera roto en su cara

**Aoshi – nadie puede remplazarla y nunca saldrá de mi corazón, ella era la única para mí, no importa cuantas lo intente nadie podrá ocupar su lugar, así que no vuelvas a mencionarlo me escuchaste-**

**Kenshin – créeme q lego te vas a arrepentir, te lo digo por que eres como un hermano para mi, luego será tarde aprovecha que aun tienes la oportunidad….**

**Aoshi - te dije que te callaras… - **toma a kenshin de su camisa y lo estrella contra la pared

**Aoshi - entiéndelo no hay nadie mas para mi… no me volvere a enamorar de nadie no importa lo que pase –**

**Kenshin – y que hay de Misao –**

**Aoshi – ella es como la hermana que nunca tuve, no puedo verla de otra forma**

**Kenshin - **se enoja y lo mira **– eres un tonto tienes la oportunidad de ser nuevamente feliz justo frente a tus narices, ella te necesita y tu a ella pero si no puedes verlo ahora algún día lo aras y veras que es demasiado tarde, para remediar este error que estas cometiendo -**

**Aoshi - deja de decir tonterías es una niña **

**Kenshin – una niña yo no veo a una niña es una mujer muy linda por cierto que no lo has notado, no es una niña de 5 o 8 años, es una mujer a esa edad nuestras madres se casaron y no me lo niegues –**

**Aoshi – eran otros tiempos **

**Kenshin – que otros tiempos ni que nada es una mujer echa y derecha **

**Aoshi – podría ser mi hermana**

**Kenshin – pero no lo es, entiéndelo tu eres un hombre que necesita a alguien que lo comprenda que pueda curar ese dolor que tienes en el corazón, ella ha sufrido igual que tu o tal vez asta peor, eso no podrás saberlo asta que se lo preguntes tal vez, el destino quiso que se juntaran para sanar ambas heridas de cada uno.**

**Aoshi – cállate… no lo entiendes… tu nunca lo comprenderías **

**Kenshin – te equivocas hubo una mujer que me hizo sufrir como no tienes idea después de distanciarnos desde que ocurrió ese terrible accidente… a mi me fue de la patada pensé que había encontrado a alguien que me comprendía y que podía hacerme entender mejor las cosas para comprenderte, pero me equivoque lo único que quería de mi era dinero solo eso era para ella como una banco del cual ella podría vaciar.**

**Pero cuando mas perdido me encontraba apareció Kaoru y créeme al principio lo dude pero poco a poco fui abriéndole mi corazón y me sentí libre incluso podía sentir como solo tenerla a mi lado por unos momento podía sanar mis heridas… ella me abrió los ojos me hizo sentir vivo y me dio la fuerza para volver a verte para ayudarte a ti también.**

**Aoshi - que no entiendes que te calles a mi no me importa lo que a ti te pace y no tienes que meterte en mi vida esa chica no podrá remplazarla porque yo no siento nada por ella solo esta aquí porque no tiene un lugar a donde ir… **

**Kenshin – estas mintiendo, niégame que cuando la viste sentiste algo, no sabes que es ese sentimiento pero ay esta de no haberte importado simplemente te hubiera importado muy poco ir a ver que era lo que pasaba en esa cabaña, es el destino que no lo entiendes **

**Aoshi - Te dije que te calles - **empieza a golpearlo en la cara y luego en el estomago y lo estrella contra el suelo

Kenshin también empieza a responderle a los golpes y ambos terminan cada uno tirados en el suelo suspirando

**Kenshin – entiéndelo no quiero que te arrepientas cuando ya sea tarde –**

**Aoshi – con mil rayos no vas a dejar de fastidiarme, olvídalo ella no significa nada para mi es solo una chiquilla, una niña que solo necesitaba protección y seguridad y se la estoy dando… además tu que sabes de sufrir tal vez te engañaron pero tu no perdiste a el amor de tu vida morir en tus brazos, no me entenderías por mas que quisieras comprender nunca sabrás lo que siento realmente.**

Kenshin se para y se limpia la sangre de sus labios y lo mira con tristeza

**Kenshin – solo piénsalo ella podría ser la llave a tu salvación, si ella se va algún día estoy completamente seguro que tu, te pondrías mas amargado y solitario de lo que ya eras, y tu para ella podrías ser la cura para sus heridas **

**Aoshi – olvídalo y deja de insistir tanto que vamos a terminar matándonos los dos y no quiero dejar viuda a tu novia antes de el matrimonio **

**Kenshin – jajajajaja como si eso fuera posible **

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kaoru – pero que tanto escándalo están haciendo esos dos asta se escuchan los ruidos de golpes –**

Misao solo volteo a mirarla algo mas calmada

**Kaoru – así es mejor, quiero que sepas que puedes contar con migo, después de todos kenshin y Aoshi son amigos de toda la vida y a mi me gustaría ser tu amiga **

**Misao - **solo sonríe** – si te entiendo, pero es que he pasado por tantas cosas que es difícil confiar en alguien **

**Kaoru – si te entiendo no debes preocuparte cuando estés lista para hablaran estaré ay para escucharte atentamente a cada una de tus palabras **

**Misao- que pasa porque se escucharon ruidos y algunos gritos hace rato????? **

**Kaoru – lo mas seguro es que kenshin y Aoshi hayan tenido una discusión **

**Misao – discusión pero porque, que acaso no eran amigos **

**Kaoru – claro que si es solo que Aoshi a sufrido mucho… creo que no sabes lo que le paso verdad **

Misao solo se quedo callada dando a entender que no sabia nada de el

**Kaoru – bueno yo tampoco se mucho, pero kenshin me contó que el día de su boda mataron a su novia en frente de el y que desde entonces no ha vuelto a ser el mismo, kenshin se preocupa tanto por el porque quiere que vuelva a ser el mismo joven que conoció cuando eran mas jóvenes pero Aoshi siempre se niega a volver a socializarse.**

**Misao**– (_pensando, la ver por eso es que siempre lo veo triste y pensativo debió ser muy difícil para el perder a la chica que ama)_

**Kaoru- kenshin me dijo que aria asta lo imposible porque volviera a ser el mismo y que le mostraría que la vida continua que no había ninguna razón para quedarse solo en un lugar como este que le traen malos recuerdos a si que cada vez que trata de convencerlo terminan peleando de esa forma lo se porque kenshin me lo ha mencionado lo testarudo que es Aoshi Shinomori **

**Misao – yo lo entiendo **

**Kaoru- me imagino **

**Misao – si sentirte solo sin nada a tu lado cuando creíste que todo estaba bien que podrías salir a delante y de repente todo cambia empiezas a perder lo mas preciado y todo lo que creías que eres bueno empieza a cambiar y te sientes traicionado, empiezas a sentir el dolor de los golpes y el dolor del corazón al ver a tu gente sufrí de la misma forma o peor forma que uno…**

**El dolor de ver a tu familia tus amigos la persona que amas cambiar completamente y perderlos o algunos cambiaron tanto que ya ni los reconoces - **dice abrazándose a si misma

Kaoru pone dos dedos en los labios de Misao

**Kaoru – no es el momento de hablar de eso mírate tu misma te estas las timando en ese abrazo tan fuerte que te estas dando **

Misao solo asintió

**Kaoru – llegara el momento para dejar salir ese dolor y ese sufrimiento créeme pero no creo que sea el momento apropiado y menos que sea el momento para decirlas porque podrías lastimarte mas de lo que ya estas…**

**Abecés las cosas pasan por alguna razón y si has sufrido viendo como lo as perdido todo es mejor tranquilizarse y pensar las cosas de cómo recuperar lo que antes estaba a tu lado… porque aunque las cosas hayan cambiado esos sentimientos siguen aquí en tu corazón.**

**Misao – si pero… no lo entenderías era horrible **

**Kaoru- recuerda que hay cosas peores en la vida y ay otras personas que podrían estar peor que tu **

_**Misao - **(En sus pensamientos recordó que ahora ella era libre y que su gente seguía sufriendo mientras ella se lamentaba por todo lo que les había pasado, no, no podía permitir eso debería regresar a ayudarlos demostrarles a todos que pueden salir a delante sin importar que y recuperar también lo que una ves tuvo en sus manos y en su vida)_


	7. Chapter 7

Alma y Soledad

- Capítulo 6-

**- ¿Solo un Sueño?–**

Aoshi corría estaba todo oscuro pero aun así no podía detenerse tenia un mal presentimiento

**Aoshi- Como pude dejarla sola, demonios no quiero pasar de nuevo por esto no quiero perder lo que mas quiero **

Los truenos se escuchaban cada ves mas fuertes y la lluvia parecía detener su paso pero el continuaba corriendo tenia que llegar antes de que fuera demasiado tarde

Por la mente de Aoshi pasaban los recuerdos desde el primer momento que apareció ella en su vida cuanto había cambiado desde entonces y lo siego que había sido la tenia enfrente de el y no la había notado ahora por su estupidez podría perderla…

Varios hombres le impedían el paso y el trataba de cruzarlos peleaba contra todos aquellos que séle ponían en frente en cada golpe su mente viaja a el pasado en aquellos momento que hubiera echo caso a su corazón

**-------------------------------------- PASADO -------------------------------------------------**

Aoshi a un analizaba las palabras dichas por Kenshin hace unos momentos era normal que reaccionar al escuchar esas palabras… era como si el pasado hubiera vuelto nuevamente a vivirlo ese dolor, esa culpa, no podía olvidar esos momentos que tuvo de felicidad a pesar de todo sabia que Kenshin tenia razón

**Aoshi – no creo que sea el momento, se que ya no estas con migo pero aun así te llevo en mi mente –** dice tomando una foto donde ellos dos estaban juntos – **no seria capaz de cambiarte por nadie, no se como Kenshin puede pensar que esa pequeña niña podría entrar en mi corazón, es linda, tierna, algo agresiva y también se mete en muchos problemas- **dice sonriendo a el recordar los problemas que ha tenido desde que la encontró

**Aoshi – Misao cuantas cosas han cambiado desde que ella entro a mi vida, en verdad me hace verla como una pequeña hermana que necesita protección, aun no me ha contado porque razón estaba en esas condiciones me pregunto si algún día tendrá el valor para decirme que es lo que le paso, a pesar de todo me siento mas tranquilo y en paz cuando estoy cerca de ella la pureza que tiene y esos ojos verde esmeralda como puede tener una mirada tan transparente y cristalina**

**-----------------------VOLVIENDO AL TIEMPO ACTUAL -----------------------------------**

**Aoshi – **_como rayos no le hice caso a Kenshin la tenia en frente de mis ojos y no me daba cuenta, en verdad que me cambio la vida pensaba que ya no volvería a ser el mismo -_ pensaba mientras continuaba abriéndose camino entre aquellos que le impedían el paso

**Aoshi - A un recuerdo cuando hablo por primera vez con sinceridad con migo se abrió completamente contándome lo que había pasado a ella y a su gente**

**---------------------------------- PASADO -----------------------------------------------------**

**Aoshi – tranquila dice tomando sus manos con la de el por favor confía en mi **

**Misao – es solo que…** - con la grimas en los ojos - **no puedo por favor no puedo **

**Aoshi – confía en prometo ayudarte are todo lo que este a mi alcance te lo prometo – **dice a la ves que limpia las lagrimas

**Misao – todo empezó cuando ese hombre shishio llego a nuestra villa – **al escuchar ese nombre la expresión de Aoshi cambio a una muy molesta – **el trato de ganarse a la gente y al principio todo iba bien con forme pasaba el tiempo empezó a ganar mas poder y luego ya era demasiado tarde para detenerlo ya tenia sobre control en toda la villa, varios se volvieron esclavos nos tiene a todos trabajando para el haciendo cosas que ni yo se que son **– escudo su cara en el pecho de Aoshi** – los esta matando a todos y luego que aya terminado con todos seguirá con mas villas **

**Aoshi – acaricio el cabello de Misao y beso su frente – tranquila ya veras que todo saldrá bien resolveremos estos – **_pensando y al mismo tiempo obtendré mi venganza por haberme quitado lo que mas quería en el mundo _

_------------------------ _**VOLVIENDO A EL TIEMPO ACTUAL**_ ------------------------------------_

**Aoshi -por favor dios dame tiempo solo una oportunidad de llegar a donde ella esta no permitas que me quiten de nuevo a la persona que mas quiero en este mundo – **había acabado con aquellos que le cortaban el paso sentía que su corazón estaba completamente acelerado y su cuerpo estaba gravemente lastimado por la heridas pero eso no lo detenía, tenia que llegar verla, ver si estaba bien y que esta vez el destino no le quitara lo que había logrado abrir su corazón de nuevo

**Aoshi – por favor destino no seas tan cruel con migo solo una oportunidad es lo único que te pido me diste el tiempo para conocerla para llegar asta aquí tu mismo hiciste que yo la encontrara y la ayudara solo pido que me perdone que llegue a tiempo y que sepa lo que en verdad siento **

**------------------------------ P A S A D O ----------------------------------------------------**

**Aoshi –escucha kenshin, Misao hablo con migo la otra ves y me dijo lo que le había pasado **

**Kenshin – y que piensas hacer porque esto va mas aya de lo que tu y yo podríamos resolver es meternos en la boca de el lobo **

**Aoshi – no me importa quiero mi venganza y la quiero ahora y nada me impedirá hacerlo ya que se donde se encuentra es maldito quiero arrancarle el corazón como el lo hizo con migo **

**Kenshin – no actúes con odio Aoshi luego las cosas no saldrán como quieres, tu sabes muy bien que cuentas con migo pero esto ay que llevarlo con calma no queremos tener mas bajas que la otra ves **

**Aoshi – ya no hay nada que me lastime que mas podría quitarme ese hombre ya no tengo nada que apreciar ni que amar a si que no puede lastimarme ya no **

**Kenshin – yo creo que si **

**Aoshi – sigues con eso ya te dije que es solo una niña no tengo ningún interés en ella cuando todo esto termine la dejare finalmente en su villa con su gente y fin de el asunto **

**Kenshin – Aoshi tu puedes decir una cosa pero tu forma de ser con ella es otra créeme estoy completamente seguro que sientes algo por ella **

**Aoshi – cállate es solo una niña nada mas eso y te juro que eso no cambiara nunca cambiara **

**----------------------- VOLVIENDO AL TIEMPO ACTUAL -----------------------------------**

**Aoshi – por favor dame la fuerza, no pensé que esto pasaría ahora ella esta con el y el sabe muy bien que teniéndola a ella puede acabar con migo pero por favor que este con vida que este bien daría todo porque con tal de volver a verla sonreír solo una vez de poder tocar la suavidad de su piel y decirle lo que siento solo eso pido dame tiempo, tiempo de decirle que la amo…**

**------------------------------------------ P A S A D O -----------------------------------------**

**Aoshi – **acariciaba los cabellos de la frente de Misado la pequeña no había podido dormir bien ya que sus sueños la perturbaban **– tranquila mi pequeña todo esto no lo volverás a vivir te lo prometo **

El cuerpo de Misao se pegaba mas a el de Aoshi el solo sonreía al tener ese pequeño cuerpo cerca de el y a la ves la veía sentirse tranquila

**Aoshi – pequeña nena si hubiera tenido una hermana lo mas seguro es que me hubiera gustado que fuera como tu – dice al tiempo que le da un suave beso en la mejilla – **el sabia lo que era ser atormentado por los sueños a el le pasa lo mismo recordando el tiempo en que perdió la mas importante la vida de la persona que el mas amaba

_Esa pequeña era como el en cierta forma pero la admiraba por ser tan fuerte eso era lo que le gustaba de ella la fortaleza con que enfrentaba todo esa pequeña estaba dispuesta volver a su villa para liberar a su gente y eso era algo de admirar podía sentir su corazón acelerarse de tan solo pensar en esa forma de ser en alguien tan joven como ella _

Aoshi - Sacudió su cabeza ante esos pensamientos en su mente como podría pensar eso – **deja de decir tonterías es solo una pequeña con la que me identifico por la forma de ser de nuestras vidas pero ella estaba tan pacifica parecía un ángel y eso lo hacia querer acercarse a ella y tenerla entre sus brazos y reconfortarla pero no podía debía olvidar eso el ya tenia una mujer a quien amar a un que ella ahora no estuviera con el mas tenia que ser firma a sus sentimientos y dejar a esa pequeña cuanto antes mejor **

Salio de la habitación no sin antes voltear a verla una ves más

**Kenshin - viendo a los Ángeles dormir **

**Aoshi – dios me asustaste **

Kenshin solo sonreía

**Aoshi – deja de pensar lo que creo que estas pensando y si dices algo volveré a decir lo mismo ella no me interese como pareja métetelo en la cabeza **

**Kenshin – yo no he dicho nada de nada Aoshi**

**Aoshi – con solo ver tu entupida sonrisa una sabe lo que tienes en la cabeza **

**Kenshin – y que planeas hacer para ir a esa villa **

**Aoshi – asta ahora tener todo preparado lo mas seguro es que hayan guardias y creo que es mejor llamar a Sano para que nos ayude en esto y también a ese lobo solitario a migo tuyo **

**Kenshin – si ya los llame **

**Aoshi – si tenemos que tener todo listo y mandar a alguien para que investigue que parte de la villa es la mas débil para poder entrar no podemos dejar nada a el descubierto y finalmente cumplir con mi venganza contra Shishio **

**Kenshin – olvídate de la venganza mejor preocúpate por ayudar a esas personas y a la pequeña que veo que te tiene loco **

**Aoshi – y dale otra vez con eso asta cuando vas dejarme en paz **

**Kenshin – nunca o al menos asta que te cases **

**Aoshi – olvídalo eso nunca va a pasar nunca…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 7**

**- Dudas... -**

Las gotas de la lluvia se reflejaban como suaves cristales por la ventan el sol irradiaba pero la lluvia no solo hacia una sabe mezcla de brillos al sentir la luz candente de el sol

Misao observaba como cambiaba todo en transcursos de segundos el amanecer era verdaderamente hermoso, no recordaba haber visto uno así en todo su vida,

ella sabia que desde que todo cambio la oscuridad era lo único que rondaba para ella en sus pensamientos pero por primera vez se sentía libre de ellos.

El sol traspasaba los cristales dando una suave calidez a su cuerpo, como otras noches no pudo dormir bien tenia miedo pero al sentir la suavidad de la brisa del sol

Parecía que todo quedaba olvidado.

Misao - **como quisiera sentirme así siempre, ser completamente libre de mis ataduras de mis pesadillas de mi tortura, lo único que hago es estar aquí lamentándome cuando debería de ver como ayudarlos, pero el no me dejaría ir sola - **sonríe suavemente al recodar a aquel joven que le había salvado la vida como no hacerlo si al principio lo trato muy mal tanto fue el daño que desconfiar de la gente era lo único que podía hacer

Toco la ventana quería salir pero sabía que no podría confiar en la gente si apenas y podía sentirse tranquila y segura en aquella enorme mansión

Salio sin hacer ruido después de todo eran las 7:00 de la mañana y todo mundo debería de estar durmiendo a horita solo quería sentirse unida a ese hermoso amanecer y olvidar nuevamente sus penas

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Estaba en la biblioteca como siempre leyendo

Otra noche que se sentía intranquilo cuantas noches mas desde aquella horrible tragedia que no podía dormir una y otra vez esos eran los sueños que lo acomplejaban, el libro había pasado ya a segundo términos y se notaba el canto de las aves anunciando que ya había amanecido que vivía un día mas cuando el quería acabar con todo... que era lo que lo detenía a no hacerlo, no lo sabia ya muchas veces intento quitarse ese dolor acabar con el para siempre pero a un así algo lo impedía... razonamiento tal vez o solo la venganza es lo que lo mantenía firme.

Su silueta es muy tenue ante la oscuridad de la habitación que bien se sentía el ante ese fría cueva si era su refugio sentir el dolor ay esa habitación ese cuarto de lectura era mas frió y mas oscuro cada vez mas como representando todo lo que el sentía por dentro la luz no se notaba para nada las ventana serradas y bien reforzadas con madera y cubiertas por cortinas gruesas para no dejar entrar un solo rayo de luz

**Aoshi -** **dentro de poco todo abra terminado - dice a la vez que saca un arma de su cajón - con esto terminare lo que ese maldito empezó - **saco otra pequeña caja la cual tenia un significado de odio cuando lo mas preciado había sido arrebatado el pidió que se le entregara aquello que le había quitado la vida a su amor y ay estaba en esa caja -** la mande arreglar especialmente para acabar con el esto es lo que me mantiene con vida cuando aya acabado con el ya nada podrá detenerme para acabar con mi sufrimiento no hay nada que me ate este mundo mas que la venganza **

Salio de la habitación fría y oscura

Como había cambiado después de aquellos bueno ya no cabía pensar en ello ahora tenia que tener todo listo para ese día después de todo la venganza no se aria sola era lo que rondaba por la mente de el pero pudo divisar a los lejos la joven figura alejándose de la mansión justo hacia el lago

Dudo un poco pero su preocupación pudo mas que el y se dirigió justo a donde ella había ido

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Estaba feliz aquel hermoso lago tenia una linda cascada en verdad era hermosa no podía contener la alegría al recordar el día de campo que el había echo para ella solo para verla feliz

------------------------------------------------

**Aoshi - Tranquila no tengas miedo confía en mi - **dice guiándola entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella - **veras que esto te gustara **

El luego de detuvo y soltó su mano

**Misao - que pasa?????**

**Aoshi - nada es solo que ya llegamos permíteme quitarte la venda - **dice colocándose a tras de ella - **cierra los ojos la luz puede dejarte un momento ciega así que ábrelos lentamente OK **

Misao solo asiente no sabia que era lo que tenia preparado el pero sentí su corazón acercarse estaba emocionada por saber cual era aquella sorpresa, la venda fue retirada y empezó a abrir sus ojos la sorpresa fue muy grande la verdad nunca había visto algo así era un lago pero había una cascada verdaderamente hermoso la cascada estaba reconstruida como hermoso arco de mármol parecía una fuente y algunas partes de el lago tenia como un camino que podía guiarte asta ella era verdaderamente hermoso

**Misao - en verdad es precioso - **la reacción no se hizo esperar ella lo abrazo y lo beso en la mejilla agradecida por dejarlo ver tan hermoso paisaje desde aquella ves quedo encantada y con una sola idea en su cabeza pero no pida hacerlo frente a el solo disfruto el hermoso día de campo al lado de el esperando el momento para cumplir su pequeña loquera pero divertida y alegre para ella

----------------------------------------------

Miro a todo lados y empiezo a quitarse la ropa solo quería sentirse una con a que hermoso lugar muchas veces había ido en las noches se ponía a bailar en el sendero de mármol asta terminar bajo la cascada se sentía una con el agua y parecía que la luna bailaba con ella pero por primera vez quería sentir el calor de sol en ella

No tardo mucho empezando a bailar suavemente moviendo sus manos y sus piernas hacia que el agua se alzara y continuara su suave movimiento ondulado con sus mano parecía que bailaba con ella podía sentir el agua tocando su cuerpo cerro por momento los ojos podía sentir la gotas pegándose a su cuerpo como una segunda piel, daba vueltas suave meten y luego se sentaba y se acostaba en ese hermoso camino su cabello ahora suelto parecía también acompañarla en su baile haciendo que algunas gotas formara un hermoso arco iris al lado de ella

Continuaba su baile era como estar en el cielo toda su mente despejada y tranquila daba suaves vueltas parecía una bailarina de valet algunos saltos y otras piruetas para hacer bailar el agua

No había dado cuenta que unos hermoso ojos azules contemplaban su baile la verdad es que se sorprendió al verla quitarse la ropa y ponerse a bailar en el sendero y mas con forme bailaba parecía que todo a su alrededor lo hacia con ella no esperaba contemplar ese hermoso cuerpo que ahora estaba delante de sus ojos mostrando una hermosa danza y brillando por las tenues gotas de agua que tanto su cabello como su baile hacían que se pegaran a el cuerpo de ella estaba algo sonrojado puesto que nunca había visto un ángel.

**Aoshi - me imagino que así deben ser los ángeles - **_pensando yo no debería de estar viendo esto pero que es lo que me retiene, temor a caso de que alguien se aproveche de ella o simplemente con templar ese baile asta el final la verdad para su corta edad es muy hermosa una verdadera diosa _- su mirada la seguía cada paso cada movimiento era seguido por el no pida apártala por mas que quisiera sus ojos eran como imagen y ella era el objeto que el seguía su cuerpo era grabado en su memoria completamente cada parte de ella estaba grabada

Termino de ver como ella finalizaba su baile en la cascada duchándose ya en ella a un así seguía fijo en ese joven cuerpo que había logrado sonrojar sus mejilla de haber sabido que esto pasaría se hubiera quedado en su mansión esperando por ella pero ahora que haría al verla era lo que su mente decía pero su corazón estaba acelerado aunque lo negara estaba feliz de ver tan bello espectáculo.

Sentía su cuerpo fresco finalmente había hecho un sueño realidad uno de tantos poder sentir el calor de el sol en su cuerpo bailando en el agua y disfrutando de un relajante y placentero baño en esa hermosa cascada

salio de tranquilamente y empezó a vestirse tenia que regresar pronto o empezarían a preocuparse simplemente sigo el mismo camino de donde había venido sin darse cuenta que era seguida y contemplada con verdadera fascinación por unos ojos azules que brillaban con tan solo contemplar cada parte de ella

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Kenshin - que te pasa estas actuando raro - **dice mirándolo

**Aoshi - no es nada solo que algo me tiene un poco perturbado eso es todo - **dándole la espalda a Kenshin

**Kenshin - así pues se nota estas todo sonrojado -** mostrando una sonrisa - **que hiciste **

**Aoshi - porque me miras así como si hubiera echo algo malo **

**Kenshin - porque lo hiciste tus ojos te delatan y tu forma de actuar no es la misma de siempre que paso algo debió de sorprenderte para que estés tan alegre a demás estas evitando a Misao... tiene ella algo que ver con tu cambio para este día **

**Aoshi - ella no tiene nada que ver - **su sonrojo se hacia cada vez mas grande

**Kenshin - no me engañas algo paso no es cierto, que hiciste Aoshi Shinomori - **dice golpeándolo en la espalda

**Aoshi - ya te dije que ella no tiene nada que ver no ha pasado nada porque tendría que pasar algo, yo estoy tranquilo no tengo porque darte explicaciones de lo me pasa o porque razón estoy actuando hacia**

**Kenshin - **sonríe y dice -** hola Misao tan hermosa como siempre **

Al escuchar eso Aoshi se puso mas rojo que un fierro en fuego y eso hizo sonreír a kenshin

**Kenshin - ya ves ella tiene algo que ver solo dije eso para ver tu reacción **

**Aoshi -** lo golpea en la cabeza **- eres un... como te atreves a jugarme una broma como esa y dices ser mi amigo **

**Kenshin - porque soy tu amigo debo de saber que fue lo que paso porque debería de repetirse para que se te quite lo gruñón y lo amargado **

**Aoshi - mejor cállate tu que sabes, entre ella y yo no pasara nada es solo que -** baja la voz cada ves que su mente recuerda aquella escena ese baile era en verdad embrujarte

**Kenshin - que cosa no te escucho **

**Aoshi - no he dicho nada, así que deja de molestarme con eso **

**Kenshin - siempre has sido un terco **

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La noche caída nuevamente y como siempre recorría los pasillos había ido nuevamente ase lugar a bailar esa noche y ya venia de regreso pero en eso tropezó y algo detuvo su caída

**Aoshi - estas bien **

**Misao - si lo siento no me fije por donde iba **

**Aoshi - si ya lo note - **la observa y se da cuenta que esta recién bañada su cabello brillaba un poco por algunas gotas que quedaban en el por lo cual se sonroja

**Misao - pasa algo **

**Aoshi - no, eso debería preguntártelo a ti... no puedes dormir **

**Misao - yo - baja la cabeza algo a penada **

**Aoshi - te acompañare a tu habitación, estaré contigo asta que puedas dormir **

**Misao - gracias **

La acompaño asta su habitación y se acostó con ella en la cama acariciaba su cabello dándole a entender y esperando que lo comprendiera que no permitiría que nadie le hiciera daño que el estaba hay para protegerla y cuidarla

Ella solo se pegaba mas a el cuerpo de el y cerro suavemente sus ojos recostando su cabeza en su pecho

El podía sentir la respiración de ella y aunque por mas que lo negarse sus ojos la miraban de arriba abajo analizando cada parte de su cuerpo el era un caballero pero su mente le jugaba sucio un mal quejó o una mala broma el podría recordar cada parte de su cuerpo desnudo pero trataba de olvidarlo de sacarlo de ay, ahora la tenia en sus brazos recargada su cabeza en su peco y podía sentir el calor emanar de ella

Esto era demasiado para el no sabia que hacer lo único que hizo fue abrazarla y acariciar su espalda para que se sintiera tranquila podía sentir el suave perfume emanar de su cabello y que decir de el suave perfume de su cuerpo su perfume natural olía a lilas suaves y frescas tal ves porque siempre hacia ese ritual de bañarse en el cascada al solo recordar eso se volvía a sonrojar

Ese suave aroma lo hizo jalarla mas cerca de el y recargo su cabeza con la de ella quedando hechizado por ese suave aroma que sabia tranquilaros asta dejarlo dormir por primera vez sin pesadillas sin dolor sin recuerdos los dos durmieron tranquilamente en mucho tiempo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Kenshin - que vas hacer que - **dice mirándolo sorprendido

**Aoshi - un baile, solo eso es para festejar tu matrimonio algo que pases un momento romántico con tu esposa que se sienta que aquí también puede sentirse amada **

**Kenshin - si claro, pero me extraña de ti... tu nunca has echo fiestas desde hace mucho tiempo**

**Aoshi - lo se también lo hago por Misao le gusta mucho bailar **

**Kenshin - como lo sabes**

**Aoshi - ka he visto **

**Kenshin - y que tal lo hace**

**Aoshi - **algo sonrojado -** muy bien parece un ángel **

**Kenshin - mmmmmmmm**

**Aoshi - que **

**Kenshin - **sonriendo -** nada de acuerdo me encargare de todo **

Aoshi solo asintió y salio de la habitación

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Misao - un baile - **dice algo emocionada

**Kaoru - si Aoshi le pidió a Kenshin que organizara un baile para nosotros por nuestro compromiso así que veamos que te vas a poner **

**Misao - pero yo no tengo nada que ponerme **

**Kaoru - ese es el caso tengo un montón de vestidos para ocasiones especiales así que solo vamos a ver cual de todo te queda mejor **

**Misao - muchas gracias**

**Kaoru - no hay de que ahora veamos - **dice tomando la mano de ella y llevándola a la habitación donde ella dormía y saco todo los trajes para empezar a buscar uno para ella

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La música empezaba a sonar suavemente la mansión nuevamente empezaba irradiaba con las lunes y los arreglos de la mansión, estaba completamente llena de gente como hace mucho tiempo no se veía tan alegre

El anuncio del matrimonio de Kenshin con Kaoru era la festividad del momento

Aoshi se encontraba bebiendo un poco de vino la verdad este tipo de fiestas no era de su gusto la verdad esperaba que esto terminara pronto lo hacia solo por su amigo y por que Misao olvidado un poco lo que había sufrido

Kaoru había subido a ayudar a Misao a arreglarse quería verla la verdad últimamente estaba muy apegado a esa pequeña niña, trataba de dejar eso bien claro en su mente ya que después de haberla visto en la cascada había estado preocupado y la había estado siguiendo tanto de día y de noche solo para cuidarla mientras hacia su acostumbrado baile en la cascada cosa que la verdad lo ponía nervioso cada ves que la veía parecía que mejoraba mas y mas en el baile.

La coma que tenia en su mano se estrello directamente contra el suelo porque lo que estaba viendo aquella niña que el siempre ha visto y ha tratado de tenerlo así en su mente frente a el parecía toda una dama no mas que eso una diosa

El vestido era verde tipo sirena con un escote que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación su cabello estaba suelto pero con una pequeña trenza a el frente sus labios suavemente maquillados con un rojo carmín y sus ojos verde esmeralda parecían resaltar mas con el vestido.

Unos guantes blancos que la hacían ver verdaderamente fina y una rajada de lado izquierdo que mostraba parte de su pierna a el caminar frente a sus ojos esa pequeña había cambiado nuevamente, no podía creer que fuera ella debería ser un sueño pero no ay estaba completamente impresionando a todos los hombres de el lugar que no apartaban la vista de ella

**Aoshi -** se acerco a ella **– Me permites esta pieza de baile - dice tomando su mano y besándola **

**Misao – si claro me encantaría **

La música empezó a sonar suavemente y ambos la seguían el ritmo mientras el la pegaba mas a su cuerpo su mano izquierda en su cintura y su otra mano entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella

**Aoshi** - podía sentir nuevamente la fragancias de lilas era tan exquisito que la beso en la frente – **Esta noche estas verdaderamente hermosa **

**Misao – en serio **

**Aoshi – si, ni siquiera podía reconocerte si no fuera porque Kaoru estaba a tu lado estaría dudando que fueras tú **

**Misao – gracias es muy halagador de tu parte**

**Aoshi – no tienes que agradecer es la verdad **

El baile continuaba pero el no la soltaba toda esa noche estuvo bailando con ella no permitió que nadie mas la apartara de su lado, no podía permitir que alguien mas bailara con aquella pequeña quien sabe que serian capaz de hacerle y el estaba ay para cuidarla y protegerla por eso razón no dejo de bailar con ella toda la noche

Cuando terminaron de bailar el la guió hacia el balcón mostrándole lo hermoso que estaba la luna

**Misao – es hermoso **

**Aoshi – si, no siempre se puede contemplar una noche como estas con el cielo completamente libre y la luna llena brillando a todo su esplendor **

**Misao – si es verdad**

Aoshile acaricia el cabello y La pega más a su cuerpo

Misao si recarga su cabeza en su hombro

**Aoshi – Como te sientes**

**Misao – estoy bien**

**Aoshi – en serio es que como he estado durmiendo con tigo por tus pesadillas pues me preocupo porque no siempre voy a poder estar y más ahora que planeo hacer el viaje a tu pueblo **

**Misao – no puedo ir con tigo **

**Aoshi – no esto es algo completamente peligroso quien sabe que cosas puedan pasar, pero no te preocupes me are cargo de que tu pueblo esta libre y puedas volver con ellos a vivir en paz **

**Misao – ya veo, en verdad te lo agradezco mucho pero porque no me dices porque actuaste de esa forma cuando mencione el nombre de Shi…** Sus labios fueron callados con los dedos de Aoshi

**Aoshi – es mejor olvidar eso esta fiesta es para que te relajes no para que recuerdes cosas malas – **volvió a besar su frente y se dirigieron nuevamente a la fiesta

Esa noche la fiesta fue todo un éxito pero en la habitación de Misao como cada noche desde aquella primera vez Aoshi la tenia entre sus brazos durmiendo apacigua mente en su pecho escuchando el rítmico sonido de su corazón


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 8**

- **Déjame ayudarte** -

Una suave caricia en su cabellera y un calido beso en su frente mientras la pega más a su cuerpo.

La contempla y mira como claramente duerme tranquilamente y ve como su respiración es se acoplada al ritmo de su pecho.

Verla de esa forma tan tranquila lo hacia sonreír

La recostó suavemente en la cama y atino a acariciar su mejilla y luego se retiro de la habitación

Al cerrar la puerta los ojos de Misao se abren y ve la puerta por donde acababa de salir Aoshi

Cerro los ojos aferrándose a la almohada en la que el había dormido aun tenia el aroma de el a un que ella sabia que el solo estaba ay para acompañarla a que su sueño sea tranquilo, lo que realmente anhelaba era poder curar el corazón de aquel que había sufrido tanto como ella

Como podría sanar sus heridas ya Kaoru… le había contado toda la historia y no podría creer cuanto había sufrido el, al perder a la persona amada pero… también se daba cuenta que el solo la miraba como una niña, esas caricias y esa forma de ser tan protectora, era para aquellas pequeñas que eran tratadas como unas princesas o como un hermano mayor a una hermana

**Misao – Quisiera ayudarte Aoshi Sama, pero estoy segura que tu no me dejarías entrometerme en tu vida, si tan solo… lo hubiera sabido antes, no te habría dicho nada de lo que paso a mi aldea… en estos momentos tu no estarías pensando en la venganza - **apretó mas fuertemente la almohada y acaricio el lugar donde aun podía sentir el calor que… quedo impregnado

Se levanto y se quito el camisón de dormir y se metió a bañar, ya no podía salir a bailar como antes Aoshi dormía con ella… como podría escabullirse tanto de día como de noche para hacer su acostumbrado ritual

Se puso una ropa lo bastante cómoda nada pesado a un no se acostumbraba a los vestido que el había mandado a comprar para ella, había perdió la costumbre solo los usaba para alegrarlo.

**Misao – que puedo hacer, haga lo que haga el sigue encerrado en la biblioteca, ni siquiera me deja entrar a ella… lo mas seguro es que ay adentro aya cosas de ella por eso nadie tiene permiso de entrar **

Toco la puerta de la biblioteca solo recargo para ver si podía oír algo, pero nada ni un solo sonido de ella tan calla y oscura como siempre

**Misao – si tan solo me dejaras, yo aria lo que fuera por curar tu heridas, pero veo que no tienes intenciones de cambiar tus sentimientos… -** se alejo de ay como si nada solo quería estar sola un momento… para aclarar las cosas

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Había llegado a los jardines… ese hermosos laberinto como era el corazón de Aoshi, si era igual que este laberinto

Ella tenia que abrir cada pasaje y destruir aquellos muros que le impedían el paso, pero como destruirlos si ella estaba completamente desarmada ante eso.

Lo único que tenía era su persona, su forma de ser, su dulzura, pero como es costumbre su terquedad podía más que ella… últimamente estaba muy triste, quería romper esas barreras, quería llegar más lejos, de lo que cualquiera haya intentado

---------------------------------------

**Kaoru – Kenshin me dijo una ves que muchas mujeres trataron, pero ninguna pudo siquiera a llegar a recibir afecto de el… esa es la diferencia Misao tu lo tienes aprovéchalo –**

---------------------------------------

Esas habían sido las palabras de Kaoru, las tenia presente a cada momento… pero como usar esa ventaja era lo que rondada por su mente.

Muchas veces se preguntaba… como había sido aquella que mujer que había logrado conquistar el corazón de Aoshi

**Misao – que fue lo que hiciste??? Como lo conseguiste… -** dice bajando la mirada algo triste y con lágrimas

**Misao – si tan solo fuera verdad el… no estaría metido en esa horrible habitación, estoy completamente seguro que tu no quieres que yo entre, solo quieres acabar con todo para desacerté de mi… si eso es lo que quieres verdad, terminar con todo, tu venganza, y luego de eso irte de nuevo a la soledad – **se levanto y siguió caminando adentrándose mas y mas, en ese inmenso laberinto el tiempo no parecía importarle solo quería estar lejos

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Aoshi – Como que no la encuentran???? –** dice algo exaltado y saliendo de la habitación

**Kenshin – Kaoru la ha buscado por todas partes, la ha llamado muchas veces y no responde… no sabemos donde pueda estar **

Aoshi callo por unos momento y salio de la mansión directo a el lago

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Misao podía sentir una suave caricia sobre su cabellera

**Voz – tranquila todo esta bien **

**Misao – quien eres??? -** dice mirándola sorprendida pues nunca la había visto

**Voz – solo una joven que viene a decirte que no te des por vencida no por algo lo he guiado hacia ti **

**Misao – que dices, no te entiendo **

**Voz – no es necesario hacerlo, solo ten fe… en algún momento podrás sobrepasar aquellos muros que te impiden el paso, después de todo es tu destino estar a su lado… lo único que te pido es que lo hagas muy feliz**

**Misao – no creo ser digna de el **

**Voz – créeme tu eres la indicada para salvar su vida, ahora duerme**

**Misao volvió a serrar los ojos y durmió placidamente **

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Aoshi estaba desesperado habían estado buscándola por todas partes y no daban con ella, la desesperación era tan grande que su pecho dolía, tenia miedo que tal si le había pasado algo y no se encontraba con ella para protegerla

Tenia miedo su pecho le dolía terriblemente por lo que su mente le decía tenia que quitarse esas ideas de la cabeza y seguir buscando no descansaría hasta encontrarla

Por alguna extraña razón escucho algo como un susurro, que le decía en el laberinto a pesar de creer que ya estaba enloqueciendo se dirigió hacia aya sin dudarlo un segundo

Recorría los pasos de el laberinto cada uno de sus pasillos y sus trampas por alguna razón podía sentir la fragancia a lilas y en ese lugar no había flores

Por un momento sonrió ese laberinto eres como ella

**Aoshi – esa pequeña fierecilla siempre causándome problemas - **

Como era posible que una joven pudiera ser tan atrevida y arriesgada, el solo echo de que pudiera escapar le había sorprendido y no solo eso… de llagar asta el lugar donde se encontraban, cuantos días y noches había pasado con hambre y temor pero ese pequeña no se había detenido asta encontrar un refugio

No solo eso esa joven había sobrevivido, salvar su vida y aparte pasar por un montón de acontecimientos que seguro la habían llevado a la muerte pero no su cuerpo lucho también por mantenerse con vida ante tales heridas.

A parte de ser terca y desconfiada si ella era como ese laberinto tan cerrado a si que no dejaba que nadie dejara que entrara ni para ganar su confianza

**Aoshi – si tan solo me dejaras Misao, confía en mi es lo único que te pido, déjame ser aquel que pueda curarte de tus malos sueños de aquel dolor de tus heridas que marcaban tu cuerpo, si aquellas heridas que había visto muchas veces cuando la había visto bailar en el lago.**

Cuanto había sufrido pero sonrió… esa joven había mostrado un gran progreso una madures increíble, ahora sonreía pero no completamente, hablaba pero solo lo necesario, la había visto ser libre en esos bailes que el quiso a veces estar con ella en esos momentos.

**Aoshi – si entraste para cambiar mi vida, pero aun así no pensé que fuera tanto, ahora que lo pienso, una fiesta, dormir con ella, cuidarla, protegerla, eso nunca volví ha hacerlo después de lo de Alison… que tan diferentes son la una de la otra **

Alison era muy reservada a parte de seria y toda una dama

En cuanto a Misao, atrevida, grosera, un poco gruñona, aventurera, salvaje, alegre, refunfuñona, y también muy dulce se comportaba como lo que era una niña de 16 años pero aun así también fina, elegante , toda una dama a un recordaba el baile como no sacarse esa imagen de su mente frente a el ella había cambiado todas sus expectativas

Conforme avanzaba el olor a lilas se hacia mas fuerte

Ese aroma era enloquecedor para el, ella solo lo tenia… no usaba ningún perfume era natural de ella.

Llego asta el centro de el laberinto y ahí pudo divisar una suave figura durmiendo placidamente…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaoru – crees que la encuentre

Kenshin – el, es el único que puede encontrarla ya sabes lo terco que es

Kaoru – solo espero que eso sea verdad –

Kenshin – ya veras que si amor así será

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aoshi caminó rápidamente hacia Misao, se inclinó hacia su frágil cuerpo observando con detalle su angelical rostro, era hermosa, sonrió inconsciente al recordar la tentadora visión que ella ofrecía cada que contemplaba su baile cuando estaba en la cascada.

Con suma delicadeza acercó su mano acariciando la piel nívea y suave de la jovencita que se apoderaba de sus pensamientos y de su corazón, silenciosamente había ocupado un lugar especial para él, no concebía una vida sin tenerla cerca, sin sentir el calor de su cuerpo por las noches, su sonrisa cuando le daba los buenos días por las mañanas.

La tomó en brazos sintiendo su cálida respiración acompasada con la suya, sintió como se entregaba a su protección acurrucando su cabeza en su pecho, Misao abría sus ojos somnolienta susurrando unas palabras que brindaron paz a su protector, **_Te quiero Aoshi Sama,_** escuchó los latidos de su corazón, lo que le permitió sentirse segura, entonces sin mostrar sobresalto siguió durmiendo, entregada al mundo de los sueños donde Aoshi le permitía ser parte importante en su vida sentimental, donde él también le profesaba un amor puro y sincero como él que había en su joven corazón.

Siguió su camino sin dar marcha atrás, llegó a la mansión y subió las escaleras, avanzó a paso lento hasta estar frente a la habitación de la jovencita, abrió y entró , acercándose a la cama, la cual estaba lista para que Misao durmiera en está.

La deposito con sumo cuidado, la arropó y contempló su rostro grabando de esté cada detalle, su nariz, su delicada boca, sus suaves y rosadas mejillas y sus ojos que ahora sus párpados ocultaban, ese verde intenso que contagiaba vida. Sin darse cuenta ya se encontraba a escasos centímetros de su rostro, besó su frente, como si un hermano besará a su pequeña hermana, dando buenas noches, el aroma a lilas golpeo su olfato, dirigiendo sus labios a su mejilla derecha deposito instintivamente un cálido beso, como cuando las amistades apreciadas se saludan, miró de reojo, muy cerca estaba la piel rosada de sus labios, se preguntó en silencio ¿ qué sensación se experimentaba al besarlos ?, sin más acercó sus labios a estos, cerró sus ojos depositando un casto beso en la suave piel, una demostración de afecto intima, sólo de aquellos que se amaban.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sus acciones volvían a jugarle sucio que es lo que había echo

Sus recuerdos se tornaban nuevamente a lo que había pasado apenas hace unas horas atrás

No debía de tranquilizarse dentro de poco se iría tal vez por eso lo había echo como una suave despedida para ella

Sus acciones siempre tenían un fin, nunca hacia las cosas sin pensar, pero ahora no tenia una razón, una lógica que le dijera porque había echo eso

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Su sueño era en verdad placentero pero sentía que algo había pasado, su corazón latía apresuradamente.

Abrió sus ojos y llevó su mano a su pecho y luego a sus labios, estos quemaban por alguna extraña razón así lo sentía, miro el lugar donde se encontraba el cual era su habitación…

**Misao- Como es que… me encuentro en mi habitación** – la duda la carcomía a caso el la había traído pero como

**Misao – no debió ser otra persona, tal vez fue el señor Himura, o algunos de los sirvientes de el señor Aoshi, se que el se preocupa por mi pero no creo que tanto a un que – **se sonroja un poco pensando he imaginando… solo la posibilidad de que el la aya traído hacia su habitación

**Misao –** _pensando por favor deja de imaginarte cosas_ – **ahora que lo recuerdo quien había sido aquella mujer que había visto en el laberinto… - **se paro de golpe **– eso es ella debió haber avisado y por eso me encuentro aquí, si esa seria la razón mas lógica de todas.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Aoshi se encontraba nuevamente en la biblioteca sabia que dentro de poco tendría que ir a la habitación de Misao ya se había echo costumbre de el dormir con ella a su lado y aunque por más que quisiera dejarlo ya no podía cuando lo intento extrañaba ese pequeño cuerpo, y ese calor que irradiaba para él…

Sabía que ahora ella estaba dormida tal y como la dejo, pero aun así por más que el fuera a descansar a su habitación el no dormiría, por eso necesitaba de ella sentirse seguro completamente libre de penas y de dolor eso era lo que ella producía en él.

La sensación de sentirse completamente libre de culpas y de condenas como si la venganza se hubiera ido y terminado para siempre, pero eso era en aquellos breves momentos en los cuales el la tenia a su lado durmiendo los dos juntos.

Pero así como todo viene se tiene que ir… cuando todo terminara ella volvería a su aldea, para estar con sus familiares y sus amigos, para volver a ser feliz.

Esa era la principal razón, por la que tenia que separarse de ella… si no lo hacia así seria mas difícil después para ambos seguir adelante con sus vidas por separado.

Lo bueno es que partería de inmediato esta noche seria la ultima finalmente había llegado la tropa que mando a entrenar especialmente para su venganza… al fin todo acabaría y esta seria su ultima noche de estar al lado de ella… a un que muy en el fondo sabia que seria difícil para el olvidar ese pequeño cuerpo pegado junto a el suyo.

Talvez esa fue la razón por la que la había besado… era su despedida, silenciosa y sencilla… simplemente perfecta.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El sueño se había ido pero esa calidez aun estaba presente tenia sus dudas pero como podía estar segura preguntándole… no, él no le contestaría eso y más a como era tan cerrado y callado

Siempre soñó con aquel hombre que muchas decían seria su príncipe azul.

Pero al mismo tiempo era todo una mentira un juego de su mente, estaba tan cerca y tan lejos a el mismo tiempo como podía siquiera llegar a pensar que el la aceptaría.

Como recordaba esos bailes que tuvo con el al sentir su cuerpo tan pegado a el de ella era como un sueño.

Si eso era un sueño el cual disfruto cada momento, y segundo de el todos habían desaparecido, menos el y ella… y el lugar donde se encontraban no era en la mansión, si no a las afueras en el jardín cerca de la fuente, o si no en el lago conde podría bailar con el todo lo que quisiera… si bailar a su lado en el camino de mármol, pareciendo que caminaba en el agua verdaderamente eso seria perfecto.

**Misao – ese un sueño que quisiera realizar… solo por unos momentos todo seria maravilloso el y yo en el lago bailando viendo nuestro reflejo, danzando a el compás de la brisa como su fuéramos parte de el viento y parte de el brillo de la luna – **

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kaoru – por favor kenshin, es peligroso no quiero que vayas **

**Kenshin – tengo que ir Kaoru es importante, tengo que asegurarme de que Aoshi regrese sano y salvo**

**Kaoru – pero quien te cuidara a ti… - **se acerca a el y lo abraza por la espalda – por favor no me dejes

**Kenshin – **se voltea y acaricia su mejilla** – no te preocupes, tu eres mi motivo para volver, no solo eso tu eres mi vida y no importa lo que pase, regresare por ti – **la besa en los labios suavemente

**Kaoru – te amo Kenshin**

**Kenshin – Yo también te amo Kaoru **

**El primer beso que se habían dado solo fue uno de tantos esa noche…**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Aoshi subía las escaleras, a pesar de todo esta noche, la ultima que pasaría con ella tenia que recordar cada momento porque estaba seguro que tal vez no volvería a verla **

**A si que aria todo lo posible, por llevar todos los hermosos recuerdo que tenia desde el primer momento en que la conoció… asta este ultimo que tal ves seria el adiós.**

**-----------------------------------------**

Aoshi esta sorprendido la cabaña estaba por completo en ruinas.

El bajo del caballo y se dirijo al lugar donde provenía el humo, al llegar empezó a buscar a la persona que se encontraba en ese lugar, y a la vez estaba preocupado por saber si esa persona estaba con vida todavía.

En ese momento una de las piedras se movió un poco y el voltio y quito las piedras que lo estorbaban, al quitar algunas vio que una mano que se movía muy poco, así que continuó quitando las piedras y quedo sorprendido al ver que era una chica.

**Aoshi - rayos si no la llevó a que la vea un médico puede morir -** dice cargándola en sus brazos**. (Pensando… el puente se destruyo ni modo tendré que llevarla a la aldea más cercana)**

Aoshi fue a donde estaba su caballo y con mucho cuidado subió con ella en sus brazos se notaba que estaba muy mal herida, y parte de la sangre de ella estaba machando la ropa de Aoshi.

Aoshi sin siquiera dudarlo hizo que su caballo cabalgará lo más rápido posible, por la misma vereda del río ya que este era la fuente de agua de un pueblo... aunque estaba un poco lejos.

La lluvia continuaba y cada vez iba pareciendo calmar su furia pero a la vez los relámpagos seguían y hacían que el caballo se asustará y se levantará un poco, Aoshi trato de calmarlo y hacia que volviera a correr.

La lluvia seguía y el aire sé hacia cada ves mas frió y los relámpagos lo amenazaban a cada rato en eso un trueno dio justamente en el árbol en que ellos apenas estaban cruzando... el caballo se voltio y el calló y después de buscar a la chica se dio cuenta de que ella había caído al rió y que la corriente se la estaba llevando y es posible que como estaba inconsciente se ahogará muy pronto.

Sin siquiera dudarlo tomo a su caballo y la siguió después se lanzo al rió y con mucho esfuerzo llegó a donde estaba ella y la tomo de la cintura, después el salio y trato de salir pero la corriente era muy rápida y lo estaba jalando junto con ella.

El caballo los seguía por que él silbaba y a la vez pensaba la forma de salir de hay…

**Aoshi- vamos shinomori as estado en peores situaciones que esta, debe de haber alguna forma de salir de aquí -** trato de llegar a la orilla pero no pudo alcanzarla la corriente era tan fuerte que con mucha facilidad le impedía avanzar.

En eso se dio cuenta que un árbol había caído y que esta a punto de dejar que la corriente se lo llevará al pasar cerca de el, se aferró a una de las ramas del árbol muy fuertemente, a la velocidad que iban con la corriente su mano se lastimo haciendo que sangrara la sangre estaba haciendo que se resbalará un poco, pero el se apresuro y puso a la chica sobre la rama luego puso su otra mano y pudo también subir luego la mira y sonríe un poco.

**Aoshi -vaya en verdad si que me has causado muchos problemas el día de hoy y eso que es solo un día -** dice mirándola y tomándola en sus brazos y saltó a tierra luego vio como el árbol era arrastrado ya finalmente por la corriente.

Aoshi miro al caballo y volvió a cabalgar y siguió su camino... mira a la chica y decidió ver su pulso se notaba que estaba débil y que si no llegaba a la aldea pronto tal vez moriría... por eso adelanto el paso y se dio cuenta que a lo lejos se veían luces.

El sonrió y la mira y luego vuelve su vista apresurando más el paso.

**Aoshi** solo decía suavemente - **aguanto ya falta poco pronto llegaremos, solo resiste un poco más. -**

Le llevó a la aldea y rápidamente se encontró con un joven que pasaba ay cubriéndose de la lluvia que llevaba un encargo

**Aoshi - oye me podrías decir donde esta la casa del doctor - **

**-----------------------------------------**

Ella abre los ojos y mira a la persona que esta a su lado in mediatamente reacciona y se levanta y se aleja de el.

Aoshi trata de acercarse a ella pero, cada vez que es se acerca ella hace un movimiento esquivándolo y con lo miraba con temor…

**Aoshi – Tranquila, no voy hacerte nada, confía en mí, estas en un lugar seguro** -

Misao a pensar de todo seguía manteniendo su distancia… a la ves que su mirada estaba fija en el asegurando cada uno de sus movimientos y también viendo la forma de salir de ese lugar.

Aoshi camina un poco mas cerca y trata de demostrarle que no tiene armas ni nada con que pueda lastimarla

**Aoshi – mírame no tengo nada con que lastimarte, solo quiero ayudarte – **se va acercando mas y mas a la joven

Ella al verlo tan cerca toma un jarrón que estaba cerca de una mesita y se lo avienta y aprovecha justo ese momento para salir de la habitación

Aoshi había agarrado el jarrón antes de que cayera al suelo y rápidamente lo coloco de nuevo en el lugar donde estaba y salio detrás de la joven

Misao corría y trataba de encontrar la salida de ese lugar, pero parecía no dar con ella lo único que logro fue llegar asta el jardín y miraba si podía subir a algún árbol para poder saltar la pared e irse de ese lugar lo mas rápido posible, pero al tratar de treparse su brazo le empezó a doler y dio un mal pasó debido a el dolor de su brazo.

Caía pero por alguna razón su cuerpo no llego a tocar el suelo, asi que abrio sus ojos y se sorprendió a el ver al joven que la había atrapado justo en el momento en que ella creia que se golpearía.

Misao trato de soltarse de el pero el, lo golpeaba en el pecho y pataleaba para ver si podia zafarse…

**Aoshi - ya tranquila, no voy hacerte daño **- la llevo de nuevo dentro de la casa y otra ves a la habitación donde hace unos momentos se encontraba.

**Aoshi – mmmmmmmmmmmm –** solo dejo escapar un suave quejido al sentir como la chica lo mordía, pero a pesar de eso no la soltaba.

La acostó y en la cama y lo único que pudo hacer para que no escapara nuevamente fue abrazarla y pegarla más a su cuerpo, le acariciaba el cabello tratando de tranquilizarla y ganar un poco la confianza de la chica.

**----------------------------------**

Aoshi parecía distante pero ella estaba emocionada nunca en su vida se había subido a un caballo y para ser su primera ves se le notaba mucha felicidad, viendo el paisaje.

Ella señalaba cada lugar tratando de llamar la atención de el pero al verlo, parecía que en sus facciones había rastros de tristeza, quería preguntarle pero a un no confía en el completamente.

**Misao - (pensando… entiendo que el tenga cosas que hacer pero porque razón me lleva con el -) **ella continua observando todo el camino

**Aoshi - mírame **–

Ella voltea a verlo directamente a los ojos

**Aoshi – quiero que entiendas que ahora estas bajo mi cuidado, sabes a pasado mucho tiempo desde que dejo que alguien desconocido entre a mi mansión, pero es para demostrarte que puedes confiar en mi plenamente –**

En eso pasan por un hermoso lago y los ojos de Misao quedan maravillados con tal escena en verdad era precioso ese panorama, Aoshi se da cuenta y baja del caballo y baja a Misao para que disfrute por completo de el hermoso paisaje.

Misao observaba el lugar en verdad podía sentirse libre, corrió hacia el lago y se desprendió de los zapatos ya que los sentía muy incómodos y mojo sus pies en el agua se dejaba llevar por la alegría que sentía tanto que se había olvidado que Aoshi estaba ay con ella.

**----------------------------------**

**Aoshi – Gracias – **

**Misao – no tienes que darlas - **dice sonriéndole -** tu me salvaste y la verdad creo que no se como podré pagarte todo lo que as echo por mi, en verdad te lo agradezco mucho Aoshi sama – **ella lo abraza y recarga su cabeza en el pecho de el

**Aoshi- no tienes que agradecerme nada solo hice lo que cualquiera hubiera echo al ver una jovencita como tu en aprietos – **

**El toma una de las flores y le coloca una en su oreja derecha y la mira **

**Aoshi – eres una niña muy linda – **

**Misao **se enoja un poco** – no soy una niña, tengo 16 años y eso es ser toda una mujer –**

**Aoshi **no pudo más y se empieza a reír** – jajajajajajajajaja lo se es solo que te comportas a veces como una niña que séme olvida eso es todo – **

**Misao- pues que no se te olvide yo ya soy toda una mujer **

**-------------------------------**

**Aoshi - Tranquila no tengas miedo confía en mi - **dice guiándola entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella - **veras que esto te gustara **

El luego de detuvo y soltó su mano

**Misao - que pasa?????**

**Aoshi - nada es solo que ya llegamos permíteme quitarte la venda - **dice colocándose a tras de ella - **cierra los ojos la luz puede dejarte un momento ciega así que ábrelos lentamente OK **

Misao solo asiente no sabia que era lo que tenia preparado el pero sentí su corazón acercarse estaba emocionada por saber cual era aquella sorpresa, la venda fue retirada y empezó a abrir sus ojos la sorpresa fue muy grande la verdad nunca había visto algo así era un lago pero había una cascada verdaderamente hermoso la cascada estaba reconstruida como hermoso arco de mármol parecía una fuente y algunas partes de el lago tenia como un camino que podía guiarte asta ella era verdaderamente hermoso

**Misao - en verdad es precioso -**

**-------------------------------------**

La vio mirar a todo lados y empiezo a quitarse la ropa solo quería sentirse una con a que hermoso lugar muchas veces había ido en las noches se ponía a bailar en el sendero de mármol asta terminar bajo la cascada se sentía una con el agua y parecía que la luna bailaba con ella pero por primera vez quería sentir el calor de sol en ella

No tardo mucho empezando a bailar suavemente moviendo sus manos y sus piernas hacia que el agua se alzara y continuara su suave movimiento ondulado con sus mano parecía que bailaba con ella podía sentir el agua tocando su cuerpo cerro por momento los ojos podía sentir la gotas pegándose a su cuerpo como una segunda piel, daba vueltas suave meten y luego se sentaba y se acostaba en ese hermoso camino su cabello ahora suelto parecía también acompañarla en su baile haciendo que algunas gotas formara un hermoso arco iris al lado de ella

Continuaba su baile era como estar en el cielo toda su mente despejada y tranquila daba suaves vueltas parecía una bailarina de valet algunos saltos y otras piruetas para hacer bailar el agua

No había dado cuenta que unos hermoso ojos azules contemplaban su baile la verdad es que se sorprendió al verla quitarse la ropa y ponerse a bailar en el sendero y mas con forme bailaba parecía que todo a su alrededor lo hacia con ella no esperaba contemplar ese hermoso cuerpo que ahora estaba delante de sus ojos mostrando una hermosa danza y brillando por las tenues gotas de agua que tanto su cabello como su baile hacían que se pegaran a el cuerpo de ella estaba algo sonrojado puesto que nunca había visto un ángel.

**Aoshi - me imagino que así deben ser los ángeles - **_pensando yo no debería de estar viendo esto pero que es lo que me retiene, temor a caso de que alguien se aproveche de ella o simplemente con templar ese baile asta el final la verdad para su corta edad es muy hermosa una verdadera diosa _- su mirada la seguía cada paso cada movimiento era seguido por el no pida apártala por mas que quisiera sus ojos eran como imagen y ella era el objeto que el seguía su cuerpo era grabado en su memoria completamente cada parte de ella estaba grabada

Termino de ver como ella finalizaba su baile en la cascada duchándose ya en ella a un así seguía fijo en ese joven cuerpo que había logrado sonrojar sus mejilla de haber sabido que esto pasaría se hubiera quedado en su mansión esperando por ella pero ahora que haría al verla era lo que su mente decía pero su corazón estaba acelerado aunque lo negara estaba feliz de ver tan bello espectáculo.

Sentía su cuerpo fresco finalmente había hecho un sueño realidad uno de tantos poder sentir el calor de el sol en su cuerpo bailando en el agua y disfrutando de un relajante y placentero baño en esa hermosa cascada

Salio de tranquilamente y empezó a vestirse tenia que regresar pronto o empezarían a preocuparse simplemente sigo el mismo camino de donde había venido sin darse cuenta que era seguida y contemplada con verdadera fascinación por unos ojos azules que brillaban con tan solo contemplar cada parte de ella

**------------------------------**

**Aoshi – **sonriendo **– si definitivamente estos recuerdos los llevares como migo como mi último adiós… - dice entrando en la habitación…**

**Nota: bueno este capitulo tiene algunas cuantas ideas de Alis-Chan en ellas ya que tenia un bloque en una parte y ella me hizo el favor de hacer la escena donde Aoshi encuentra a Misao y la besa GRACIAS EN VERDAD POR ESO ALIS…**


End file.
